The Dark Age: The Demons Inside
by kratos lover1
Summary: Second story to this mini series. What happens when Mithos Yggdrasil returns and discovers a new to train Storm using her emotions. Will she be able to conquer the demons inside, or will she lose herself to her rage? StormxZelos, YuanxStorm, and more..
1. Chapter 1: A Lost Cause

Well, welcome to the next story. I really hope that everyone likes this one as well. I can't believe how far Storm has managed to come. I'm so happy that you have all allowed me to develop her character this far. I know the story wasn't much to look at in the first story, but both Storm and I have come a long way since then. Anyway, here's the next story. And, once again, thanks for all the continued support. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Lost Cause 

Storm woke up with an excruciating headache as she slowly moved onto her side for more comfort. Unfortunately, when she did, she was met with an even worse pain by her ribs. She screamed out in pain as she felt a wave of pain move over chest as she rolled back onto her back. She could tell from the pain that she had either bruised or broken a rib and she wasn't looking forward to healing that. Unless someone healed her, she would be forced to wait like anyone else for it to heal on its own. She tenderly sat up, trying to cause as little pain as possible to her chest, as she got a better look at her surroundings. Of course, there wasn't much to look at where she was. The walls were gray, the floor was gray, and her bed was stiff and hard. She was definitely in a prison cell of some sort. She was sure that someone didn't want her to leave, but with her current condition she wasn't planning on any escape.

Storm tried to remember exactly what had happened before she blacked out. She knew that Sutra had tried to resurrect Mithos, but she couldn't remember if it had worked. She remembered seeing someone and feeling the pain that she was feeling again, but she couldn't quite remember that face or the voice that went with the figure. She tried hard to jog her memory, but was unable to recall anything of the past events.

Storm soon heard doors begin to close as she realized that someone was coming down the hallway, looking for her she was sure. Storm sat completely up, wincing a bit in pain as she tried to cover up the actual pain that she was in. Whoever it was, she didn't want them to know how she was feeling. As the person came down the hallway, they stopped at her cell as was expected. They were standing in the dark hallway, making it almost impossible to see them. There was a single light in the hallway and it didn't create very much light, but the person decided to step right next to it so Storm could see exactly who he was.

Every mask of happiness and confidence that Storm had once hidden over her true emotions suddenly shattered into pieces as Storm saw her worst nightmare appear in front of her. Mithos Yggdrasil cocked a smile at Storm as he walked closer to her cell. Storm's eyes widened as she backed up into a corner of her cell, trying to create as much distance as she could between herself and Yggdrasil. She ignored any of the pain she was experiencing before as she moved quickly to the back corner of her small cell. Yggdrasil could easily see the fear in her eyes as he opened the cell and slowly stepped in, closing the door softly behind him.

"How are you feeling Storm?" Yggdrasil asked sardonically.

Storm kept quiet at his question, not wanting any more abuse from him as she looked at him fearfully. Mithos scowled at her reaction as he walked up to her and grabbed at her arm, causing her to cry out in pain from her recent beating.

"So, you can still feel that bruise I gave you. Next time, it _will_ be a broken rib," he told her, laughing at her pain as he threw her to the floor. "You shouldn't act so terrified all the time Storm. I want you to let out exactly how you feel. If you're angry at the way I'm treating you, do something about. Don't just sit there in fear, defend yourself," Mithos ordered her.

Storm was confused by his commands, normally he would tell her not to show her emotions, but now he wanted to see them. Of course, what she was showing was what she was feeling. She wasn't angry at the time, but she was terrified of what he would do to her.

Realizing that she wasn't going to show off any other emotions, Mithos decided to leave her for the time being. "Well, you'd better heal quickly because your training begins tomorrow. You will be working for Cruxis again in no time, I can guarantee that," Mithos laughed as he walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind him.

Storm carefully pulled herself off of the ground as she made her way back on the bed, which was really just a plank with a thin sheet plastered on it. She wondered what her friends and family were doing, and if they had given up on her. She knew that on the inside she, herself, had already given up. She closed her eyes once again to let her mind wander into sleep, hoping to ease her pain a little bit.

* * *

"We can't just give up looking for her just because you think that she's working with him again!" Zelos screamed at Raine who was threatening to abandon the group. 

"Why, don't you think it's more important to help some of these people get their lives back on track?" Raine asked challengingly.

"Well, that's great and all, but one of our good friends might be in danger," Yuan added in.

"Yuan, Zelos, I know that you both really care about Storm, but even I have my doubts that she's still alive," Sheena told them sadly as she walked over towards Raine. "Besides, maybe she doesn't want to be found." Raine smiled as Sheena walked over towards her, followed by Lloyd, Genis, Presea, and Colette.

"But what if she is alive and she's trapped somewhere. I couldn't live with myself knowing that she could be alive and suffering somewhere, and that there was something that I could do to help her," Zelos defended her desperately. He couldn't believe that his friend's trust towards Storm was so low. He wouldn't give up on her, he refused to. Besides, he had nothing else to go back to, he had to keep fighting for her sake.

"I agree with Zelos. It's not fair to abandon Storm when she might need our help more than ever before. She chose your group over Cruxis a long time ago, imagine what that must have been like for someone like her. She trusted all of you, and now you're going to break that trust and leave her stranded somewhere?" Yuan asked.

"Yuan...we can't keep this up forever, we have to move on and prepare in case Sutra, or worse, Mithos attacks again. These people are important to us too. Face the facts; Storm and Anna are dead, there's nothing any of us can do about that," Raine told them. She looked at Yuan, Zelos, and Kratos one last time before realizing that none of them were planning on joining their party. "We'll meet you somewhere along the road soon, I know it. Take care of yourselves," she told them as she began to walk in the opposite direction, followed closely by the others. Lloyd was the only other one that seemed to be fighting whether or not to leave. Suddenly he grabbed a hold of Sheena's shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"Sheena, I have to stay behind with Dad and the others. I can't abandon my family," he told her.

"But Lloyd, we're family too. What about Martel and Kagerou? What will I tell them?" she asked desperately trying to get him to stay with her.

"Tell them the truth. Hopefully one day they'll protect each other. I would want Kagerou to do the same thing for Martel," Lloyd said.

"You're so stupid sometimes," Sheena started, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "But you have a heart of gold," she finished as she pulled him into a farewell kiss. "Bring her back, and, please, be careful," she ordered him.

"I will," he replied.

"Thank you Lloyd," Zelos told the swordsman. "Now, let's go and find Storm."

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry if it wasn't that great, but it's a start. Next chapter might be a little darker, with some violence with the Storm/Yggy moments. Anyway, I hope that you liked it nonetheless. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


	2. Chapter 2: Raine and Anna

Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't get this one out as fast as the others, but I got kind of busy. Anyway, thanks for all the support and I really hope you like the next chapter too. Thank you everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Raine and Anna

There was a loud crash as the metal door to Storm's cell crashed against the wall as light flooded into the room. Storm was lying on her slab of wood that was supposed to be a bed when she heard the loud noise. She was still resting, trying to gain back her strength and opened one eye to see who was coming in. When she looked she could see that it was exactly who she was hoping she wouldn't see.

Yggdrasil walked into her cell and looked at her laying on her board that was her bed. "Storm, get up! It's time to start your training. I'll be back in five minutes and you'd better be up and ready to go," he bellowed as he stormed out of the cell leaving her in the dark once again.

Storm went to move, hoping that the torment that she felt the day before in her chest was finally gone. She moved to sit up when she felt the sting in her ribs once again as she grabbed her bottom rib in agony. She knew then that it would be a rough day. Mithos wouldn't care if she was in distress from an injury, and he wouldn't take pity on her. She struggled to continue up, knowing that if she didn't get herself up, Lord Yggdrasil would be more than willing to pull her up himself. Finally, she made it to her feet as she walked around the room a few times so she could adjust the way she moved to cause the least amount of discomfort that she could.

A few minutes later and Lord Yggdrasil was back in her cell as he forced her out of the cell. Storm moved as quickly as she could, hoping that he would not notice that she was still in pain from the day before. She didn't want him to know that she was anymore vulnerable than she already was. Yggdrasil walked Storm throughout the halls of Welgaia as he led her towards his training room that he had especially designed for Storm. This part didn't disturb Storm as much as the fact that when she looked at all the angels she passed, she could notice the blank, emotionless look in their eyes. That's when she knew that Lord Yggdrasil was truly back. Storm put her head down, trying to avoid the now blank stares she received from the angels that she had once cared so much for.

Finally, they reached a small room that Yggdrasil opened, gesturing for Storm to walk in. She took a few steps forward but stopped when she noticed that it was dark and empty save for one chair in a corner. Storm began to grow worried about the situation she was in as she froze, not wanting to venture in any farther. Suddenly, Storm felt a sharp sting of pain run up her back as she was thrown to the floor. Yggdrasil looked at her as he placed his foot back on the ground. Storm rolled over and saw him looking down at her as she scrambled to her feet, trying to avoid anymore pain. She was beginning to learn how to push away and ignore the pain she was feeling as she got to her feet without even wincing.

"Sit down over there," Yggdrasil ordered as he pointed to the chair sitting in the far corner of the room. Storm obeyed, but walked over to the chair cautiously as she sat in it. She looked at Yggdrasil as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Storm glanced at his hand before looking back up at him.

"Good, now there are some people who want to talk to you," he told her as Anna and Sutra both came in and stood on the other side of the chair. Storm didn't know what was going on, they were all looking towards the door as if they were expecting someone to show up, but who? Suddenly, Storm saw someone walking into the room. She couldn't see them too clearly at first, but she soon saw that it was someone that she wasn't even close to expecting.

"You've always just been a burden on our group. No one liked you anyway, they all just trusted you because you were related to Lloyd," Raine began. Storm couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could always tell that Raine really hated her, but she never really expected her to say anything to her about it. "Everyone trusted you, but I could always see right through you. You haven't changed at all since you first left Cruxis. You still work for them and you always will, it's who you are," Raine finished as she glared at Storm accusingly.

"Raine, I never wanted for this to happen. You don't understand, I didn't want to come back. I tried to save Anna," Storm defended herself.

"Well, it looks like you did a good job of that," Raine answered sarcastically.

"I know," Storm replied sadly. "But you have to believe me, I didn't come back because I still worked for Cruxis. I never wanted to betray the group," Storm cried.

"But you did anyway and look where it got you," Raine screamed at her as she pointed at her current condition.

"Storm, stop acting so hurt by all of this, you know that it's not your fault. It's Raine and your entire group's fault. They didn't care enough and you were forced to take care of things on your own. Let her know how you feel, let her know how angry you are, let it all out!" Yggdrasil told her, his voice getting louder with each sentence. Storm was so caught up in her conversation with Raine that she had forgotten that he was even standing next to her and his voice didn't connect to him in her mind as she listened to the mysterious voice.

"So Storm, now that everyone hates you, how do you feel?" Raine asked.

Storm couldn't take Raine's accusations anymore as she glared at the half-elf. "It wasn't all my fault!" Storm screamed at the top of her lungs, from the bottom of her soul. Storm was surprised at her own harsh words as she threw her hands over her mouth in shock. Storm looked around the room for a few seconds before burying her face in her hands.

Sutra looked at Storm, not quite understanding what was going on. Mithos had said that he was using something called a Derris Emblem to produce the images that Storm was seeing. Sutra, Anna, and Mithos could all clearly see that this Raine was nothing but an image in front of them, so why did Storm seem to think it was so real? Sutra couldn't understand. She looked at Mithos and began to wonder how this half-elf was planning on helping the other half-elves back on Symphonia. She almost began to feel sorry for all the pain that her actions were causing Storm. The image of Raine disappeared as Storm's face was buried in her hands. Mithos gestured to Anna as she walked in front of Storm, waiting for her to look up again. Sutra didn't remember hearing about this part of the plan. She wondered what the two of them were up to.

Finally Storm looked up and found herself looking into her daughter's eyes. She also noticed that Raine had left and she wondered what was coming next.

"Well Storm, after everything that has transpired in the last two days what do you have to say to your daughter? I mean, how do you really feel? Let her know, she's ready for it," Mithos told her as he bent down to Storm's level to tell her all of this in her ear. Storm looked at her daughter then back at Mithos. Finally, she looked back at her daughter before responding.

"Anna, no matter what you decide to do just remember one thing. You're my daughter, you'll always be my daughter and I love you. Remember that," Storm told her.

"Wrong answer," Yggdrassil called as his hand hit Storm right in her face as hard as he could. Storm felt the burn of the attack as she held her hand to her head.

"Mom, how many times do I need to tell you. I don't really care that you love me and all because that's something that you're supposed to say because you're my mother. You don't really mean it," Anna told her calmly.

"Anna, I do mean it. You have to believe me, can't you feel it?" Storm asked, trying so desperately to reach the daughter that she thought she had.

"I don't feel anything that has to do with you. I don't believe you, you never really cared about me," Anna told her as she walked out of the room.

"Now come on Storm, you know that that makes you feel angry. Your own daughter hates you, it should be okay for you to hate her," Yggdrasil told her. Storm continued to stare out the door that Anna had marched out of.

"It doesn't matter if it's okay because I don't hate her and I never will," Storm replied confidently. Yggdrasil grew very frustrated at her cocky response as he knocked her to the ground once again and kicked her in her side. The pain that she already had there, plus the attack she was receiving at the moment caused her to scream in agony.

Yggdrasil heard her cry as he stopped momentarily. "So, it still hurts from yesterday?" he asked her, pretending to be sympathetic. "Deal with it. I'll get what I want from you eventually so you'll have to deal with the pain until I get it," he told her. Storm had no idea what he was talking about, but soon realized that she was being carried back to her cell.

Sutra watched as they took Storm back to her cell. She couldn't believe that Mithos could really be as heartless as he was. Of course Storm was a human, but no one deserved treatment like that, no matter what their race was. She wondered if he really was going to help the half-elves or if he was only out to get revenge on his enemies and to gain a new fighting machine. Sutra walked out of the room as she wondered the halls of emotionless angels trying to decide what was going on.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. These next few chapters are all pretty dark and they pretty much are like this one as far as the plot goes. Soon though we'll find out what Mithos' motive is. Well, tell me what you thought. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews and support for the last chapter. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3: Genis, Presea, and Colette

Well, it's time for the next chapter. As you've probably already noticed, this first section of the story is pretty dark. Well, I hope that it's coming out alright. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that you all like this chapter just as much. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Genis, Presea, and Colette

Storm slowly woke up the next morning before Yggdrasil decided to come and wake her up himself. She slowly got to her feet, noticing that her pain in her side had finally subsided enough that she could easily move. She moved over to the bars of her cell and looked through them, wondering if there was anyone out actually trying to save her. So far, she could tell that no one really cared that she had been captured, in fact, none of them seemed very surprised or upset. She sighed before she heard the door open and light spill in as Yggdrasil walked towards her cell.

"I see that you're already up. That's good because there are a few more people here to see you today," he told her as he opened up her cell to pull her out. Storm willingly followed Yggdrasil as he took her back to the dark room from the other day.

Once they were inside he threw Storm into the small chair once again as the two of them looked towards the door as they waited for someone to enter. Before long someone did come in and Storm couldn't believe who it was. She was looking at a very upset Genis, staring at her challengingly. Storm tried to remain calm, but she figured that this wouldn't turn out any better than the other day.

"So, you didn't die," Genis stated, almost as if it was a disappointment.

"Not yet. Look, I'm really sorry that I betrayed you guys again, but you have to understand what I was going through. I had to do it for Anna," Storm tried to defend herself right off the bat.

"You know what? I wasn't really upset when you resurrected Mithos because he's my friend. I am upset that you're alive still though. I mean, you killed him claiming that you'd help the half-elves, but I haven't seen anything come out of that statement. The half-elves are in the same position they once were and you've done absolutely nothing about it. I wish that that transfer would have killed you off for good," Genis told her.

"But, what about Lloyd's dream?" Storm asked him, trying to find some part of him that didn't want Yggdrasil to win.

"Lloyd..," Genis chuckled. "Like he's done anything productive either. You're both worthless as far as that goes," he replied.

"Tell him how you feel about that. He's insulting you and your family," Yggdrasil whispered in her ear, but she was already getting angry about it. She couldn't help it, but it took her over quicker than before and when Yggdrasil spoke to her it seemed to always be the extra push she needed to really start in on Genis.

"Look here, you can insult me all you want, but never insult my family or threaten them, do you hear me!" Storm yelled at him as she attempted to get closer to him, but was held back by Yggdrasil as he pushed her back in the chair.

Storm soon snapped back to normal, realizing that she had gone off on someone once again and she didn't know where all of her anger was coming from. The image that the Derris Emblem had created for Storm finally decided to leave the room, but was soon replaced by one of Presea. Storm looked over her, hoping that Presea would remain calm with her. It just didn't seem as likely that Presea would get angry at Storm. Storm looked at the young woman for a few moments as Presea remained silent, looking over her accusingly like an angel on Judgement Day.

"I can't believe that you would betray us once again," Presea finally said.

"Look, I'm sorry but," Storm tried but was soon cut off by Presea.

"I've heard this apology too many times already. First, it was about Cruxis, then it was because you took my Cruxis Crystal, now it's because you stole the crystal shards. I don't think that I can trust that apology anymore," Presea said with more than the usual amount of emotion.

"Presea, please. I just wish I could make you all understand," she began.

"I don't want to understand you at all Storm. You keep yourself too distanced to enable any of us to understand," she concluded.

"Tell her exactly what she needs to understand Storm," Yggdrasil said to her. Once again, his voice seemed detached from his being. To Storm, it didn't seem to belong to him, but rather to her. It seemed like it was a part of her that led her on like a conscience. This time though, there wasn't much for Storm to get mad at. She knew that everything Presea said was true and that she had every right reason to hate her. It was okay with Storm that Presea didn't trust her because Storm didn't trust Presea either.

"I can't disagree with anything she says, it's all true," Storm said before being hit forcefully in the face. She knew that a punch like that was going to leave some kind of a mark and she held her hand to her face.

"Wrong thing to say Storm. That's not how you really feel," Yggdrasil warned her as Presea was sent out of the room before another one of the Derris Emblem's images appeared in front of Storm.

"Colette?" Storm asked, she knew that if there was anyone who wouldn't make her feel like shit, it was Colette.

"Yes, it's me. Are you surprised to see me alive or something. I mean, you've always wanted me to die so you can please your master, right?" Colette began in an unfamiliar and very disturbing tone of voice.

"What are you talking about, you're my friend," Storm told her.

"You act like you're my friend, but I could always tell that you never really liked me," Colette accused her.

"Well...I...," Storm stuttered.

"I knew it! Why would you hate me? What did I ever do to you?" Colette yelled at her.

This was an issue that had bothered Storm for many years, the reason she had always resented Colette. It was an anger that had burned deep inside her and it was finally being forced out. All she needed was a little extra boost.

"Tell her why you would hate her. Let it all out, you'll feel so much better," Yggdrasil ordered her, his voice smooth and comforting.

"You really want to know why I hate you!" Storm yelled out. "It's because of you that I lost my Uncle Mithos. Because of you I was forced into training with Pronyma where I got the shit beat out of me every damn day. You act so sweet and friendly all the time, but I can tell that you think you have the worst life ever because you're the Chosen. You think my life was easy? It's because of you that it wasn't. At least you had people who loved you while you were growing up and people who always tried to save you," Storm yelled angrily as she attempted to get out of the chair and start something with the image. It looked so real to her and satisfied ever point of anger and irritation in her mind that it seemed extremely real.

Storm watched as Colette walked away from the room as Yggdrasil held onto Storm to keep her from going after her. Storm didn't struggle too much for fear of being roughed up by Yggdrasil for fighting against him. She just allowed him to lead her back to her cell for the rest of the day.

* * *

Mithos didn't know that Sutra had been listening to Storm's outbursts. She couldn't believe that Storm had gone through such a rough life. She thought that she had lived in the lap of luxury her whole life, but soon realized that even a life with Cruxis was rough. She began to reconsider whether or not she, herself, was in the safest place. She saw as Storm was led back out of the room the large bruise that was forming around her eye and wondered if what she had done was just, even if it was for a just cause.

Sutra decided that she wanted to find out some more about Mithos. All she really knew about him was from what her parents told her. It seemed as if no one really knew a whole lot about him, but she was determined to find out more. She knew that he was once the leader of the Desians and Cruxis, but she didn't know where he had come from or what he had really done for the countless half-elves on Symphonia who needed his help. She was going to find out more about him and soon.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. There are two maybe three more chapters like this before we find out what Mithos' plans are. Well, thanks for the reviews once again and to everyone who goes on forums, I put up a post on Storm's forum. I thought everyone would want to know about it. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4: Family Affair

Okay, it's update time. Yay! I'm finally done with school except now I'm working a job with 40 hours a week. Man, is it rough, but soon I'll be off for college. Well, anyway here's the next chappie for everyone, hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Family Affair

Zelos and the rest of their small group were making their way towards the Renegade base, hoping that it wouldn't be too hard to get in. They all knew that if Storm really was alive that they only had a limited amount of time to help her before it was too late. Not only that, but they had to rescue Anna too if Storm wasn't able to. They had a lot to worry about and they tried to get to the base as quickly as possible.

"I can't believe that everyone decided to give up on her," Zelos complained.

"I'm a little disappointed myself. I never knew that Raine felt that way," Kratos added.

"Raine was never one who really trusted people very often, especially when they've betrayed her in the past," Lloyd explained.

"I suppose that means that Kratos, Zelos, and I are not in her circle of friends then," Yuan observed.

"I don't know, after all this is the second time Storm's done something like this," Lloyd told them.

"It almost sounds like you don't really trust her either," Zelos threatened him.

"Well, I am a little upset by what she's done, but she's my sister and I'm going to help her get out of it. I know that she wouldn't betray us because she hates us, she did it for Anna," Lloyd explained himself.

Zelos stared down at the ground as they walked. He was really worried about Storm with what she had done. He had no idea what was happening to her, but he did know how terrified she was of going back to Cruxis. She had told him so once before, she wouldn't go back because she really wanted to. She had to have another motive for it.

"We have to hurry, she may be in danger," Zelos urged the rest of the group as the Renegade base came into view over the horizon.

* * *

torm was woken upas her cell door slammed open, causing her to jump awake as she stared at Yggdrasil. He grabbed her by her wrist and threw her out of bed as he pushed her out of her cell. Storm was forced back into the small room, ready for another day of training. Storm; however, didn't really know she was being trained, she just assumed that everyone she knew was lining up to tell her how much they hated her. Her anger seemed to be building up more and more to the point where she couldn't control herself when she really tore into her friends. She never really wanted to yell at Colette but when the anger built up enough she couldn't hold it in and she lost control. She hoped that she would be better able to control herself today.

Once they reached the room Yggdrasil and Storm were interrupted by Anna and Sutra who brought their leader some news.

"There is a group approaching the Renegade base that you might want to look at my lord," Anna informed him. Yggdrasil looked a little confused, but decided to investigate the matter himself.

"Sutra, watch over Storm as her visitors come today and don't let her get depressed. Make her force out that anger," he whispered to her, emphasizing the last part as he left the room with Anna.

Storm looked at Sutra as she took Yggdrasil's usual spot next to Storm as they waited for the visitors to arrive. Soon, the Derris Emblem created an image that made Storm's stomach turn. There, in front of her, was her father. He didn't look to happy to see her as he stared at his daughter who almost cried when she saw him.

"Dad, why are you here?" Storm asked him, her voice choking. She wanted to see him so badly, but she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked her. "I came here to let you know how upset I am with you. I can't believe that you would do something like this after everything we've all done for you," Kratos told her.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like," she pleaded, hoping that he would believe her somehow.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" he questioned her. "You always lie to me about things like this. I always believed you in the past and let you get away with it, but not this time. This time you're on your own," he explained to her.

"Daddy...please," she begged him.

"I always knew that Lloyd was a better child than you. He was the child that I never got to raise. I wish that I would have found him at the bottom of that hill instead of you," he snapped at her. "Storm, it's over with us. I don't even want to think of you as family," he told her.

Storm couldn't believe what she was hearing. Normally she would have just broken down from depression, but for some reason she could only feel anger pulsing through her veins. She couldn't help herself as the anger began to flow out of her.

"How could you like someone like Lloyd! He always hated you, always thought of you as a traitor and even tried to kill you. I was always loyal to you, that's why I picked Lloyd's group over Yggdrasil, because you did! Now, you're going to abandon me when I need help. Thanks a lot! Maybe I'm better off without you!" Storm yelled at him as she threatened to start something as her anger grew. Sutra forced her back into her seat as she watched Kratos walk out of the room. Storm couldn't believe what she had just said to Kratos, she knew that it wasn't like her and she wished that he would forgive her. Yet, no matter how much her depression tried to take over, her rage always controlled her.

Soon, another person walked into the room and she felt her anger grow more at the sight of this one. She looked to the doorway and watched as her brother Lloyd walked into the room.

"Lloyd, what could you possibly want?" Storm asked sarcastically.

"Storm, do you remember that talk we had in Flanoir a long time ago (A Storm Was Brewing in Cruxis)? Well, I want you to know that I still feel that way about you. There's no way you could be my sister. I refuse to believe that my sister would be such a horrible person, betraying her friends and family so much. You should just leave and never return, we'd all be better without you," Lloyd told her coldly.

Storm was already upset with Lloyd after what her father had just said, and now he had the nerve to come in and say these terrible things about her to her face. She didn't want to put up with it anymore. Storm leapt out of her chair and launched herself at Lloyd, but Sutra and a few of the Desian soldiers caught her and held her back. If she managed to attack the image she's realize that everything was fake. They struggled to restrain her as she continued to fight against their hold to get to Lloyd.

"If you hate me Lloyd, then I hate you too. You've taken everything away from me. If it wasn't for you, Dad and I would still be in Cruxis just like it used to be. I wish that you were gone for good," she yelled at him as he walked out of the room. Storm finally managed to calm down, and when she did she realized that she had almost blacked out during her rampage. She couldn't remember anything about her attack on Lloyd and she couldn't remember why she was upset, just the fact that she was mad was all she could remember. She was over her spell, but she could still feel the presence of her rage flowing through her.

* * *

"Well, here it is, but how are we going to get in?" Zelos asked as the finally made it to their destination.

"Well, if we cause a distraction we might be able to sneak past the guards," Yuan offered.

"I say that we just fight them all off," Lloyd suggested.

"Do you really want to get caught that quickly?" Kratos asked him critically.

"I thought it was a good plan," Lloyd pouted.

Suddenly, the entrance to the base opened as someone walked out of the building. Everyone strained to see exactly what was going on, but no one could really tell. They all looked to each other, hoping someone knew what was going on, but when they looked back they saw that the figure was gone.

"Everyone knows that you're here," a chilling voice said. Everyone knew exactly who was talking, but they refused to believe what they were hearing. They all slowly looked up to the source of the statement and were met by Yggdrasil, hovering over them.

"He's really back," Yuan said, shocked at what he was seeing.

"And that means...," Zelos added, not wanting to finish his last statement. Everyone knew what he was talking about as they stared at the figure.

"That's right, you're precious Storm is gone. She's helped out a lot though. She really tried to save her daughter, but things didn't really work the way she planned," Yggdrasil laughed.

"You bastard, you didn't let my daughter go?" Zelos asked, his anger raging as the angel mocked him and his family.

"Well, yes, but you see she didn't want to leave, she just loved us that much," Yggdrasil informed them.

"You liar," Kratos spat at him. "You just tricked Storm into giving up her life for a promise Sutra didn't keep," he accused the seraph.

"Believe what you want, but I know the truth. You may as well go home, Storm isn't coming back to you," he told them.

"Well, if you think we're leaving after what you did to her, you're wrong," Yuan threatened him as he pulled out his weapon, followed soon by the others.

"Hmm...I don't have time for this, but we'll meet again," Yggdrasil said as he left, leaving Kratos, Lloyd, Yuan, and Zelos to fight off a group of Desians.

"Here we go," Zelos said as he rushed into battle.

* * *

Well, there's that chapter. I hope that you liked it and I really hope that everyone enjoys the next chapter as well. We're getting to the end of this section of the story. Then, moving onto after Storm's training. Yay! Anyway, thanks for all the awesome reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5: Lovers

Well, here's the next chapter. I'm nervous... I have convocation on Thursday and I have graduation on Saturday with my party on Sunday. Anyway, I am happy that Taylor Hicks won American Idol! Yay! Anyway, forgive my rambling. Time for the next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 5: Lovers

Yggdrasil had made it back from the Renegade base in time to be around for the visions that he wanted to help Storm through the most. Sutra was looking a little upset by what Storm had just been through so he decided to send her away.

"Go to the Renegade Base and help those Desians. I don't care if you defeat them, in fact, I'd rather have you just scare them off so I can deal with them later," Yggdrasil ordered her. Sutra nodded and immediately left the room, leaving Storm with her mentor.

Storm was still extremely upset over her episode with her family. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be bothered anymore. She could feel herself beginning to lose control and she wasn't sure how she would react to anyone else coming in. Storm held her breath when she saw who came in next. She wasn't sure if she should be excited or worried when Yuan came in and stood in front of her.

"Yuan...," Storm said, almost desperately.

"I can't believe you did this. I thought we both wanted to make sure that Yggdrasil didn't come back. You promised me that you were through with Cruxis. What happened?" he asked her sadly.

"Yuan, I'm so sorry. This isn't how I wanted things to turn out. I thought that they'd let Anna free, but she wants to stay with them and now I'm a prisoner here. Forgive me," Storm pleaded.

Yuan looked her over a few times before giving her his reply. "I thought that I knew you, but I guess I was wrong. I thought you were over lying to people, especially me. Why would Anna want to stay with Cruxis? This is no different than the promise you made to me. You told me that if I waited we would be together," he yelled at her.

Storm couldn't believe where Yuan was taking this conversation. She couldn't understand why he was getting so upset about that. He knew that it would take longer than the time she'd been given. Would Yuan really say something like this? Of course, if it wasn't the real Yuan, how would he know about that?

"So, you and Yuan got together? Very interesting indeed...," Yggdrasil said to himself as Derris Emblem brought out Storm's deepest secrets and fears. He had heard that she was married to Zelos, the Chosen from Tethe'alla, but Yuan? Was Storm having a secret relationship with the leader of the Renegades?

"Yuan, I told you that we would get together eventually," she defended herself. "You can't expect me to leave Zelos now. I love him too and you know that. I told you that when we were done I'd be with you and only you," she finished.

"Maybe I don't want to wait anymore," he yelled at her angrily. "I want you to chose who you're going to be with. I'm tired of this now pick!"

Storm was really shocked by Yuan's outburst as she began to feel the tears well up in her eyes. She really didn't want to choose, but she did know that she couldn't blame her for acting like this. She looked at him sadly before giving him her answer

"I'm sorry Yuan, but I'm going to choose Zelos," she told him. Yuan became very upset with this response, he walked closer to her and stared her right in the face.

"Fine, but I hope you understand what you're missing. You'll regret this one day when you're all alone," he replied as he turned and stormed out of the room angrily.

Storm began to cry from her new loss, but it didn't last long as she felt a hand whip around and slam into her face, sending her to the ground. She hit the ground hard and she could feel a small trickle of blood roll down her face from the impact. She felt the sting of the slap and the pounding in her head with it's contact from the ground. She also realized that she had been so into the moment with Yuan that she couldn't even remember who was in the room with her or who hit her. Things were beginning to become confusing for her as she focused more on her pain and rage than the things around her. The only thing that was still comforting to her was the fact that Zelos could still come and rescue her.

Soon, her dreams crashed when she saw Zelos come into the room and stand in front of her. She knew why he was there and almost regretted letting Yuan leave. She knew that this could be a rough situation for her to deal with.

"Storm, you didn't bring Anna back like we promised and you joined Cruxis. You keep breaking all these promises you make. This is just like the most important promise that you broke, the one that we made to each other. We promised that we would be faithful to each other and you couldn't even do that," Zelos yelled at her, trying to retain some patience with her.

"Zelos I...," Storm began before being cut off.

_"Tell him how you really feel. He didn't come here to rescue you. Tell him how you feel about that," the eery voice began to speak to her once again, but she tried her best to fight it off. She wouldn't snap in front of Zelos, she couldn't._

"Everything I did for you, and it still wasn't enough. What was it you liked in me? Was it my looks, or was it because I was rich? Do you like knowing that you're filthy rich? If that's what it was then I could have married some other stuck up girl hanging around the ritzy end of Meltokio. I married you though, and all you could do was insult me by running off with Yuan. Then I gave you another chance and now you've run off with Cruxis again. I'm through with giving you another chance. It's over Storm, we're through," he told her as he waved his hand in front of her face and turned to leave without even giving her another look or an opportunity to defend herself.

Storm was at a breakdown. She couldn't lose Zelos, he kept her alive. Without him she was nothing. She didn't know what to do except cry. She felt the tears begin to form, but the voice came back and it was angry.

_"Don't you dare cry. If you cry, you'll find yourself on the floor and you'll have more than a bruised rib and a little blood on your forehead. Push those emotions somewhere else, anywhere else, just don't show any sadness," the voice yelled at her._

Storm closed her eyes and tried to get rid of the emotion entirely, but instead it fueled her rage as she turned and violently punched the wall, leaving an impressive hole in it. She then collapsed to her knees to regain her breath. Yggdrasil walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well done, doesn't that feel better?" he said as he patted her shoulder. "There's one more thing that you need to see."

Yggdrasil and Storm had no idea that Sutra was witnessing all of this outside of the room. She didn't leave right away, but rather stayed to see what would happen next with Storm. She couldn't believe the torture that Mithos was putting Storm through. She didn't really like Storm _that_ much, but she knew that she couldn't possibly deserve all of that. Perhaps everyone was wrong about Mithos and he wasn't really as great as he sounded. She had revived him and he hadn't once talked about helping the half-elves. She began to wonder where her allegiance should lie. What was better morally? Was the suffering of one girl more important than the suffering of an entire race? And could this man really be trusted to help her with her mission? Sutra thought about this as she headed to the teleporter that would lead her to the Renegade Base and Yuan, Kratos, Zelos, and Lloyd.

* * *

Well, there you go. One more thing for Storm to see and the fight scene with the others in the next chapter. It could be pretty interesting. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6: Total Control

Okay, it's time for the next chapter. Hopefully this will be a good chapter, but it's up to you guys to judge that for me. Anyway, this should be the last pure angst chapter. After this, the real plot begins when we find out about Mithos' plans. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Total Control

"Here we go," Zelos cried as he unsheathed his sword and rushed into the battle as the large group of Desians began to charge at the group.

"Brace yourselves," Kratos warned the others as he unsheathed his own sword and held it high, ready to bring down any enemy that took him on.

Yuan and Lloyd prepared themselves for the battle as they followed Zelos and Kratos onto the battlefield. Yuan took on two Desians, one on either side of him. He had out his giant Double Saber as he prepared for one of them to make a move. Suddenly, one grew tired of his waiting game and decided to rush him. The soldier on the other side decided to take the opportunity to make his move as well while Yuan was distracted by the other one. Unfortunately for the two of them, Yuan was ready for both of the soldiers, swinging his saber around in a large circle, slicing through both of them. He then pulled it up and swung it down hard on a third soldier that tried to throw him off guard.

"Lightning Blade!" Yuan called as his saber made contact with the unfortunate soldier, throwing him back across the field. He landed a few feet away, knocked completely unconscious from the attack. Yuan went to help some of the others in the battle.

Lloyd was doing fairly well with the small group that he was taking on. He ran up to one soldier and used his Sword Rain attack multiple times until the soldier finally gave in and fell over. Suddenly, Lloyd felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked at his arm and saw that it had been sliced open while he was distracted with another soldier. He looked behind him and found the culprit. He flew at the soldier and used his Beast attack, followed by his tempest attack, knocking the soldier off his feet. Lloyd saw someone coming at him from behind, but as their sword flew down to come in contact with Lloyd's back Lloyd launched his defense.

"Guardian!" he yelled as the soldier's sword was deflected by a barrier of mana. Lloyd smirked at the look on the soldier's face as he spun around quickly and attacked him with his Double Demon Fang, ending their short battle. Once he was through with this soldier he turned his attention back to the soldier he had knocked over and pointed his sword at his throat. Lloyd stared him in the eyes and saw the fear written all over it. Lloyd understood what he was going through and he decided to do the soldier a favor.

"Get out now while you still can," Lloyd growled at him as he pointed an exit out to the soldier with his sword.

"W...what?" the soldier stammered.

"Just be glad that I'm doing you this favor and get out of my sight before I change my mind," Lloyd ordered him.

The soldier wasted no time in getting as far from the battle as he could. He ran away from the area, not even going back to the Renegade base. It was obvious that he had changed his mind about the Desians and about Cruxis.

Zelos was so angry about letting Storm get into trouble that he decided that he could take it out on these Desians. He wasn't about to let them get away with stealing her away from him. He wanted to get rid of these pawns and make his way to Yggdrasil himself. He was going to save her, she was alive no matter what anyone said. Zelos jumped into the air and flew down with his Hell Pyre attack, slamming a Desian into the ground, causing a large crater to form where he was lodged. Two soldiers came at him at once, but Zelos was ready for them as he prepared his next attack. Once they were close enough Zelos let loose his attack.

"Eruption!" he cried as an explosion was created all around him, sending both of the soldiers flying. Zelos looked around for any other soldiers that he could defeat. He wanted to get this battle over with as soon as possible.

Kratos was dealing with about three soldiers at the same time and he was getting pretty tired of them. He decided it was time to end the back and forth battle so he signaled to Yuan to buy him some time. Yuan ran over and began to battle with the soldiers, more starting to appear when Zelos and Lloyd both came over to help as well. Finally, Kratos began to finish his incantation.

"Sacred powers, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupted souls. Beware sinners! Judgement!" he called as the sky grew dark and rays of light began to pour down from the heavens. These lights managed to hit the remainder of the soldiers as the guys were left with an empty field.

Just as they were about to continue on Kratos was suddenly hit by an arrow in the shoulder. The others looked to Kratos who was pulling out the arrow. He looked at it as he held his wound with his other hand. Everyone looked to where the arrow came from and saw Sutra standing across the field with a small group of angels behind her, ready for round two.

* * *

"This is it Storm. This is the last person who wants to speak with you. I know that you've already seen quite a bit today, but believe me it will all be worth it in the end. You'll see that you don't need any of them anyway. This will only make you stronger," he told her in his most soothing voice. To Storm his voice didn't even belong to Yggdrasil. To Storm it was her own mind, her own thoughts that she was hearing. She was beginning to become disconnected with the outside world.

Storm was seated in another chair as they waited for the last speaker to come. Finally, Storm saw someone that made her blood boil, that made a chill run up and down her spine. It was someone she hated worse than Yggdrasil, someone she'd hated before she'd even met them. She saw Pronyma, and Pronyma looked ready to dish out some punishment. But what Storm didn't see was that Mithos had actually placed a Desian soldier behind this image of Pronyma. Storm was actually confusing a soldier for Pronyma, thanks to the Derris Emblem. Mithos knew that Storm would most likely snap with this visitor so he needed a solid body to take whatever she would dish out. If he didn't then she would realize that everything had been fake.

"Pronyma...," Storm growled at her enemy. "I thought you were dead," she added.

"Well, what can I say? No matter how hard you try I just keep coming back. You should just stop already," she told her.

_..tell her how you feel about her. It won't be that hard. Tell her how horrible she's made everything for you. All the pain she's caused, tell her how you really feel..._

Storm tried to contain herself. She wanted so badly to let Pronyma know exactly how she felt about her, but at the same time she knew that something was wrong with her and that she shouldn't give in to what she was thinking. All of the anger she was feeling, she could tell that it was taking over. She couldn't let that happen, but she felt like she was losing.

"What? Too sad to tell me what you're thinking maggot? Now that you're pathetic family is gone you're too upset to let me know all about it, huh? Well, I say that they're all better off without you anyway. Of course, they're all just worthless human, they're not even worth being upset over," Pronyma mocked.

That was the breaking point for Storm. She could stand people putting her down, but she wouldn't stand for anyone putting down her family. She stood up quickly and got right into Pronyma's face as the world around her began to fade again. She could feel herself slipping to the increasing darkness. It was overwhelming her as she felt her body take control. She could feel her mouth moving and knew that she was talking, no yelling, but she couldn't hear anything. Soon, she was surrounded by the darkness, it was almost drowning her to the point where she couldn't comprehend anything going on around her and she couldn't wake up from it, she couldn't find the light. She knew that she had let herself lose to her own darkness.

"You have no idea what you've done to me Pronyma! You've made my life a living hell and then you come back and mock me and my family. I won't have it. I'm going to send you straight to hell and make sure that you never see the light of day again!" Storm yelled as she launched herself at Pronyma, or rather the Desian guard who was put in her place. She slammed her to the ground and gripped her by the throat. She then used an Outburst attack, forcing her deeper into the floor without letting go of her grip. She then used another Outburst attack, then another. She picked her up from the floor by her throat and without even a thought threw her into the nearest wall. The soldier crumpled to the floor as Yggdrasil walked over to her and found that Storm had actually killed the poor girl.

He looked Storm in the eyes and realized that he had completed his goal. Storm's rage was in complete control of her body, but with his voice being her guidance, he was really in control.

_...good work. Now we have some people we need to find and take care of Storm..._

* * *

"More fighting? I thought we were done. We need to get to Storm, I'm worried about her," Zelos complained when he saw Sutra and her little army.

Sutra saw the look on the men's faces as she thought about what Storm was going through back on Derris-Kharlan. These people weren't trying to hurt the half-elves or even the Desians. They were trying to get back someone they loved, and Sutra could understand how that felt. She understood then what she needed to do.

"You really want to get Storm back?" she asked them.

"Yes, and we'll do what we must to get there," Kratos responded as he raised his sword as a threat to anyone willing to take him on.

"I know where she is and how to get there. I can help you," Sutra told them.

"Why would we believe you? Why would you want to help us? You're the one that got us all into this mess in the first place," Lloyd accused her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I understand now why you all got rid of Mithos in the first place. He's not as great as he was supposed to be and he's not going to do anything to help the half-elves. I feel so horrible for what's been happening to Storm and I want to help you rescue her," Sutra replied.

"Well, even if that's all true, how do we know that we can trust you?" Yuan asked her.

"There's nothing I can say here that will make you trust me, but I hope you will take my word for it," Sutra replied.

"I say that we let her come along," Lloyd spoke up after a few minutes.

"Lloyd, you've been betrayed by so many people and yet you still are willing to allow someone untrustworthy to join our team. How do you manage to do that?" Kratos asked his son.

"I can tell that she's telling the truth. I don't know how, but I can. Besides, deep down I always trusted everyone who's betrayed me and they've all been proven to be trustworthy. I gave a lot of people second chances, so why not Sutra?" he asked.

Kratos couldn't fight that. Lloyd had given Zelos, Storm, and him second chances to gain his trust after they all betrayed him. He looked at his son and realized that either he was really one of the wisest people he'd ever known or the most gullible. Kratos nodded his head as he looked over at Sutra who realized that she was going to be allowed to join.

"What about the angels? They don't look like they want to join our group," Zelos pointed out as they looked at the group and saw that they were starting to come towards them without any command from Sutra.

One of the angels was about to attack Yuan when an arrow flew through it's chest, killing it on contact. It dropped to the ground with a thud and the battle began.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I really hope you liked it. It's time now that we find out about Mithos' real plans. But, that's the next chapter. Well, till next time. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7: A New Ally

Okay, it's time for the next chapter. I really hope that everyone likes this chapter as much as the last one. Now that we're through the angsty parts we'll be able to find out more about Mithos' grand plan. Oh, and more fight scenes! Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Ally

"I say that we believe her for the time being, at least while we have this many enemies to fight," Lloyd told everyone, trying his best to get them to fight with Sutra.

"Fine, but I have some questions for you when we're done," Kratos told her as he got ready for the oncoming attack.

"Yeah, and don't think that we're not watching you like a hawk. After all, we've been betrayed before," Zelos told her. Sutra nodded her head in reply as she raised her bow, ready for another shot.

An angel was flying right towards Yuan who was trying to fight off another one at the moment. He was attacking it with his Double Saber as he swung it at the heavenly creature. Sutra saw what was coming at him from behind as she raised her readied bow at it.

"Fire Arrow," she muttered as the arrow caught on fire. She released it as it whirled through the air, hitting the angel perfectly, causing it to not only cry out from the arrow, but also to catch on fire. The angel fell to the ground as Zelos ran over and gave it the finishing blow on his way towards another set of angels.

"Lightning Blade!" Yuan finally yelled after getting frustrated with the angel he was working on. He hit it dead on, causing it to fall to the ground as it stopped moving. But before Yuan could celebrate his victory he was slammed from behind by yet another angel, this one sending backwards a few feet while also leaving a cut on his arm. He managed to maintain his balance as he came back at it, swinging his saber at it, threatening to slice it in half.

"Grave!" Kratos called as spikes from the earth flew up, engulfing one of the angels he was fighting, but the others managed to fly away from it in the nick of time. He didn't let them get very far as he rushed at them, jumping into the air with his Victory Light Spear attack, knocking one out of the air completely. Sutra managed to see the other one as she attacked it with her Lightning Arrow as she managed to either kill or paralyze her enemy. Kratos looked at the half-elf, trying to judge her character as best he could. He wanted to find out exactly why she would be leaving Cruxis. Why would she join them? There had to be more to it than she was saying, and he was going to find out what.

Zelos was beginning to get ganged up on by all of the angels as they all decided to take out their opponents one at a time. Zelos was now surrounded by about six angels. He glanced around nervously as he tried to figure out some way to gain some more ground. He then realized that there wasn't any and that he'd have to make his own. Soon, Kratos and Sutra noticed his condition and decided to help him out a little. They soon realized that Zelos was getting ready to launch an attack so they decided it would be better to just let him handle himself, at least for the moment.

"Eruption!" Zelos called out when the angels had gathered close enough to him. He released a large amount of mana causing a huge explosion to rush out from him, knocking the angels to fly backwards, many of them not even attempting to get back up.

Lloyd took this as a great opportunity as he finished off the few remaining angels that had not received any damage from the blast while Sutra took care of the few that were still moving after it. Lloyd went after most of them using his Beast attack, slamming them to the ground before rushing at them with his Super Sonic Thrust.

Finally, silence fell over the battlefield as the warriors realized that everyone had been defeated. Then, all eyes fell on Sutra who still had some explaining to do.

* * *

"Well Storm, now that you're completely under control you can tell me everything you know. So, tell me, does Lloyd still possess the Eternal Sword and hold a pact with Origin?" Yggdrasil asked the girl.

Storm looked at him before nodding her in response. She looked fairly normal at first glance, but anyone who really knew her could tell that she had lost the spark in her eyes, the thing that made her seem happy and alive. Now, she just seemed dark and hollow, something that obeyed orders. Her conscious part was taken over by her rage and Mithos was the only person that could control it and use it for himself. She still thought of him as her mind's voice and she would obey what he said.

"Okay, I suppose that means we'll have to kill the summoner then. If I can get the Eternal Sword back I can put my plan into action," Yggdrasil laughed.

"One problem," Storm began. "The Summon Spirits would most likely never make a pact with you. If you want the sword you'll need a new summoner," she told him.

"But where would I find a summoner? The summoning arts have almost been completely fogotten," he explained.

"Find the summoner's children. I believe that they may know how," Storm suggested.

"Excellent idea. Find them, and if you happen to find the summoner maybe you can get rid of her too," Mithos said. He then stopped and thought for a moment. "Actually, I would like to take care of Lloyd and the summoner separately. I will teach that boy why he shouldn't mess with Lord Yggdrasil. He'll watch the mother of his children die, just like his father did," Mithos laughed.

This all managed to register itself in Storm's mind as she began to react to his words. Her conscious part was beginning to come out again as she fought to gain control once again. She couldn't stand to be a part of her brother's destruction, even if he did hate her. She wouldn't stand the same thing that happened to her mother to happen to Sheena.

"No, you can't," Storm struggled with the words as she fought to regain control of herself. Before she could get any farther though she was slammed into a wall by Mithos for her outburst.

"Never defy my commands," he yelled at her. "Keep your rage or more pain will be coming your way," he screamed as he kicked her on the ground. "You'll go to wherever their group is and deliver the message that we're after her children. After that, you and Anna will head to where they are hiding the children. I presume you know their whereabouts. Take the children and bring them back here. I'll take care of the rest, I have some business I need to attend to first though," Mithos told her. Anna was standing with him as she heard the orders without reacting even after watching her mother's beating.

* * *

"Okay, I want you to tell us why you want to join our group. Why are you attempting to defy Yggdrasil?" Kratos asked Sutra.

"I couldn't stand to see what he was doing. I wanted him back because I thought that he would help the half-elves, but he has his own plans. So far, it seems as if he's taking revenge on Storm," Sutra explained.

"She's still alive then. What is he doing to her?" Yuan asked impatiently.

"Well, he's trying to take over her mind. When I left he seemed like he was really gaining progress on her. I think that if she hasn't already lost control, she will soon. If you see her again you probably won't even recognize her," Sutra told them.

"He already tried to do that once when she was little, I doubt that he'd be able to make her into a lifeless being again, she still has control over her thoughts," Kratos explained.

"Well, he figured that out too. He also saw that she had very strong emotions and he decided to use that to his own advantage. He's using the Derris Emblem to create images of her friends and family in an attempt to cause her to express extreme rage towards everyone. It was horrible to watch her go downhill. I couldn't stand it anymore, so left," she told them all.

They all looked at her, not wanting to believe what she was telling them. No one spoke for awhile until Lloyd finally decided to speak up.

"I think we should believe her, she seems like she's telling the truth," he told them. The others actually seemed to be in agreement. "There's one more thing I wanted to know though...," he added.

"What's that?" Sutra asked, ready to answer his question.

"What did my image say to her?" he asked sadly as he looked at Sutra hoping her answer wouldn't be too heartbreaking.

"I don't think you'll enjoy it," she warned him, the others looked on, All of them wanted to know what their images had said to her. The Derris Emblem was, after all, a way to tell what that person's deepest fear were. They all wanted to know what Storm thought about them.

Sutra sighed a little, realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this situation as she began to tell them about the horrible images Storm had seen.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter preview includes the guy group's reaction to what Sutra says and Sutra and Anna make a trip to see Raine's group. All that and whatever else I decide to throw in. Anyway, let me know what you thought. Please review. Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Thoughts

All right it's update time! It's finally official, I have graduated high school. My commencement was on Saturday and today was my graduation party so I've been pretty busy. Anyway, now that that's all done I can finally update. Now there's just college left...and there's plenty of that coming. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh, and I found a song that's perfect for the Zelos/Storm relationship and I put which one it is on the forum, I don't know if anyone saw it. Oh, and I made a new video on youtube and the link is on my profile. It's kind of sad. Based on Kranna, Yuartel, and Relicia. Makes me wanna cry. Well, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Hidden Thoughts

"So, tell us what happened to Storm," Kratos ordered Sutra as they sat down to finally find out the truth.

"Are you really sure that you want me to tell you? I'm telling you right now that it will be hard to listen to," Sutra warned them as she looked to each of them. No one gave any objections so she began.

"Well, what he did was use the Derris Emblem to create horrible images of her friends and family to appear in front of her. These images would tell her horrible things until Storm either became very angry or very depressed. Mithos would then try to force her to become angry and if she decided to become depressed instead he would usually punish her physically," Sutra told them all. It was a few moments before anyone would say anything as she received many horrified expressions from them. Finally, Lloyd decided to get one question off of his mind.

"Couldn't she tell that they were all fake?" Lloyd asked.

"The Derris Emblem is able to create images that dig at the things that bother a person the most. When this person hears these things, they sound very believable because everything the image says is something that they think of themselves," Kratos explained to his son.

"So, all the horrible things she thought we said...she thinks that we actually think that way about her?" he asked sadly, wondering what his image had said to her.

"Yes, but it probably didn't help that one of the first things she saw was Anna," Sutra told them all.

"Why would Anna be a problem?" Zelos asked, happy to hear that his daughter was still alive, but wondering why Storm seeing her would make her angry or depressed.

"Well, it's because Anna confessed to Storm that she hated her. Storm knew right away that this was no image and it made the others seem even more real to her. Anna has totally sided with Cruxis. I'm so sorry," Sutra said as her eyes moved towards the ground. She couldn't bear to look at them as she revealed this new information.

"So, Storm went to rescue Anna only to find out that she wanted to stay anyway?" Kratos asked. Sutra slowly nodded her head in response. During this whole conversation Zelos had remained quiet, trying to get all of this through his head. Storm was being tortured and Anna was helping. He couldn't tell which was worse.

"I just can't...I can't believe that Anna would do something like this to her own mother," Zelos finally said as he stared at the ground, head in his hands.

"What did we say?" Yuan asked suddenly, not wanting to wait any longer.

* * *

Storm and Anna were flying all over Symphonia trying to find any sign of Raine and the others. They had to find Sheena and they knew that they were probably somewhere close to some of the larger cities. They would obviously got there first if they really were going to help restore more people's lives. They flew over Luin, Palmacosta, and they were about to fly over to Meltokio when they saw the group walking towards the city. They were about ten miles or so away and they were putting up camp for the night.

"Land behind those trees where they won't see us," Storm ordered Anna. They both descended into a small grove of trees a little bit away from the group. Anna looked over at Storm as she proceeded to walk out of the grove, leaving her mother behind her.

"Let me do the talking, I know exactly what Mithos wants," Anna commanded her mother. Storm didn't take this very lightly as she slapped her hard, sending her to the ground. Anna had never been hit before, and even if she had, it was never that hard. She stared at her mother, terrified, as she held her hand to her now throbbing face.

"I take orders from no one, especially not from you," Storm warned her. Storm still couldn't comprehend that Mithos was the one who was ordering her around. To her, she was the one who was carrying out this plan and her rage was the one in control. Her conscious self wasn't in control and she had no power over what she was doing. She definitely knew that Anna's voice was not the one that she had been listening to and she wasn't about to start listening to it. Storm walked out into the clearing and walked over to her friends with Anna slowly bringing up the rear.

"Storm! You're back and you've got Anna! That's so great!" Sheena exclaimed as she ran over to meet Storm. The others soon followed, happy to know that their friend was alive and well along with Anna. "What are you doing here?" Sheena asked. "Zelos and the others went to look for you. Didn't you see them?"

"I have a question for you," Storm said, completely ignoring Sheena's question. Sheena looked into the eyes of her friend and soon realized that something was terribly wrong with her. There was something different, something dark about them.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Everyone behind Sheena came a little closer, rasing their guard a bit. They could all tell that something wasn't right but they couldn't figure out what.

"How fast can the pact maker make it to Altamira?" Storm asked as she laughed before unleashing her Outburst attack, throwing them all backwards on the ground. Storm laughed as she released her wings, soon followed by Anna as they flew off towards Altamira.

Sheena hopped up first in a panic. "She's with Cruxis after all! They're going after the children, but we have to get there before them," she said.

"I knew that we couldn't trust her," Raine mumbled as the entire group quickly packed their things as they rushed towards Altamira, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

"What did my image say to her?" Kratos asked Sutra sadly, knowing that the answer would be one that he didn't want to hear.

"You said that you were tired of all of her lies, and that she never tells you the truth," Sutra began as she was cut off by Kratos.

"I did tell her that she never tells me the truth, but she knows that I'll always trust her no matter how many times she lies to me," Kratos said.

"Well, then you said that Lloyd was a way better child and that you wished that you would have found him at the bottom of the hill, and that you didn't want to even associate with her as family anymore," Sutra finished.

"I wish that I didn't have to find either one of you at the bottom of the hill, I wish that we could have stayed a family, but I feel like Storm would have been better off if she'd been like Lloyd. Of course I was so thrilled at the time with having her that I didn't even think about the consequences of her being raised by Mithos. I was just surprised that he let her come along," he said to the others. "What did she say back?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, her rage had been built up extraordinarily so before then so she was easy to get upset. She said that she couldn't believe that you'd chose Lloyd over her after everything she'd done for you. She said she helped Lloyd's group before because you did. She couldn't decide between Lloyd or Mithos and she chose Lloyd because you did. She said that if you felt that way then she'd be better off without you," Sutra informed him.

"I wouldn't chose one of my children over the other. I can understand why she'd have a hard time leaving Cruxis, but I know that she really was set on helping Lloyd's group. I can't believe that she thinks I hate her now. How will I ever gain back her trust?" Kratos asked as he looked to the others for comfort.

"What about me Sutra, she must really hate me," Lloyd asked.

"Well, let's just say you came after Kratos so she wasn't very happy," Sutra warned him.

"I'm ready," he assured her.

"You reminded her of a conversation you two had in Flanoir. You said that you still felt that way and that she couldn't be your sister because of how many times she's betrayed people," Sutra told him.

"I feel so guilty about that conversation. I was so upset, I wasn't thinking. It's all my fault, I messed up again," Lloyd said as he sighed loudly. "What did she say?" he asked as he looked to the ground.

"She said that if you hated her she hated you. She also said that if it wasn't for you, Kratos and her could still be in Cruxis like old times," Sutra told him.

"She hates me? I don't hate her at all. I could never hate her. This won't be good when we meet again," he said sadly.

"Sutra, I almost hate to ask what my image said to her," Yuan said as he slowly walked closer to her, wanting something from her.

"You pretty much told her that you were tired of waiting for her and that you wanted her to choose you or Zelos now," Sutra summed up.

"I would never ask her to do that. I know that she loves Zelos and I know that someday we'll have a chance, but I'm going to be patient until then," he said as he looked over at Zelos who was satisfied with his answer. Zelos knew that Storm and Yuan would be together once he was gone, and he had accepted that now. It was almost comforting to him to know that Storm wouldn't be alone when that day came. He was a little worried about what her reply was though.

"What did she say?" Yuan finally asked.

"She chose Zelos without any question," Sutra replied. Both of the men actually seemed satisfied with this answer. Yuan was happy that she wouldn't abandon Zelos that easily after all they'd been through. If she did he'd be afraid she'd do the same to him too.

"Well, then what did I say after that? I mean, she didn't seem like she was upset with me," Zelos pointed out.

"Well, you pretty much told her that you had had enough of her and you left," Sutra replied. "She pretty much lost it after that. She was about to resort to depression, but Mithos caught and made her channel her sadness into rage and she punched into a wall. She lost you and Yuan and she was completely alone. She'll be hard to get back now. She won't trust anyone," Sutra warned them.

Zelos was silent as he let everything run through his mind. He was mad at himself for letting Storm believe that he would ever leave her, and he was even more upset at Mithos for what he'd done to her.

"I don't care what it takes, we're going to get her back," Zelos finally decided. He was tired of Storm always saving them, he was going to save her. She always took the blame for everything and always put everyone's needs before her own. It's about time we did something for her," he told the others.

Suddenly, they all stopped. They heard wings, angel wings. Sutra didn't want Anna, Storm, or Mithos to find out what she was doing just yet as she ran behind a large boulder and hid. Mithos flew slowly down and looked at the small group.

"Ah Yuan, Kratos, how are you two doing?" he asked them with a small smirk on his face.

"Where's Storm and Anna you creep?" Zelos burst in.

"I wasn't speaking to you human!" Mithos yelled as he managed to keep himself from blasting him with mana for the time being.

"I was better before you came back," Yuan replied bitterly.

"Now, that's no way to talk to one of your old friends," Mithos told him. "Maybe you'd speak more respectively to me if I changed my appearance," Mithos said as he transformed himself from his twelve year old body to that of a Cruxis leader.

"The way you look will change nothing," Kratos told him.

"Well, it's no matter, I came here to talk with Lloyd," Yggdrasil said as he came a little closer to Lloyd who grabbed his swords' handles, ready for an attack.

"What do you need from me?" Lloyd asked suspiciously.

"You stole the Eternal Sword from me boy and I plan to get it back. I will make sure that the pact with Origin is broken. I have Storm and Anna out right now getting the new pact makers. Do you think you can get there on time?" he asked looking at Lloyd as his eyes grew wider as he realized what he was talking about. "How fast are you?" he laughed as he flew off in the direction of Altamira.

"He's going to get Kagerou and Martel if we don't hurry. Yuan, where are the Rheiards?" Lloyd asked frantically, knowing they were close to the old Renegade Base.

Sutra came out from behind the boulder and looked at Lloyd. "We actually hid a few here in case we needed them outside of the base," she informed them as she led them a little ways off the trail to where the machines were stored. Everyone boarded the Rheiards, including Sutra, who seemed trustworthy now. (Yes, in my story Lloyd and Zelos have no wings, so no flying. Lloyd's were from the Spirits at a good time and Zelos' Crystal was destroyed by Lloyd when they 'killed' him in the Tower of Salvation before Storm rescued him from death) They all rushed as fast as they could to Altamira before it was too late.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Man, this took a long time. It's a lot longer than I thought it would be. Anyway, check out my profile for youtube links and then check out the Storm forum. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9: More Trouble

All right, here's the next chapter. I know that the suspense is high, but I'm not too sure that it will be completely resolved. It always seems to be a good place to end a chapter where I do, which always seems to be on a cliffie. It would seem weird if I stopped somewhere else, believe me. Anyway, here it is enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: More Trouble

Storm and Anna arrived in Altamira well before anyone else. She and Anna had talked to Sheena's group a while before Mithos talked with Lloyd's group. They wanted to make sure that they arrived pretty close together. Mithos did; however, want Sheena's group to arrive first so they wouldn't have to fight their group with Kratos and Yuan. Storm, Anna, and Mithos were all very strong, but that would still prove to be impossibly difficult for them. Mithos just hoped that during the coming battles Storm wouldn't lose her rage at all. If she did it could prove to be disastrous for his plan, but he was pretty sure that he had control over her.

Anna and Storm flew all over Altamira, looking for any sign of Regal or the children. Storm flew down to where the camp site was once hidden, but she could only find a few remains scattered about the place. She decided that Regal had followed the group of people there and left with the children. Storm looked over to Anna who was wondering if there was any other place they hadn't checked yet.

"Regal must have been worried when no one showed up after so long. He must have taken the children somewhere else, but where?" Storm wondered as she looked around the camp searching for anything that could provide the whereabouts of their target. After scanning the area several times, Storm looked at Anna like she'd given up. Just as she was about to say something to her though, Mithos flew down from the sky in a hurry.

"Where are the children?" he asked anxiously. "Someone is bound to arrive eventually."

"We can't find them, we believe that they have gone in search of a new hiding place," Anna reported to the seraph.

Mithos almost burst out in frustration, but managed to retain his calm attitude. He took in a deep breath and looked to the two angels in front of him. "Sheena's group was close behind me. They'll be here any second now. Let's go and wait for them, just follow the plan like we talked about, we'll find the children later," he ordered them as the two revealed their wings as the took off to their new hiding spots while they waited for the first group to arrive.

"I don't see anyone here. Do you think we're too late?" Genis asked as he looked at the deserted resort.

"They've got to be here somewhere, I just know it," Sheena replied desperately as she frantically searched for her son and daughter.

"I just knew that Storm wouldn't completely leave Cruxis and now she's proven me correct," Raine said for about the hundredth time, trying to get everyone to see how accurate her prediction had been.

"I just can't believe that she would do something like that. There must be another explanation," Colette said almost pleadingly.

"Raine is correct, Storm's character points towards her return to Cruxis," Presea told the blonde as she helped look for any sign of anyone on the island.

"I see that you have decided to show up for the little runts," Mithos laughed as he appeared on top of what appeared to be the remains of the large hotel. He looked out over the group as they all faced him angrily, ready to fight and defeat him at all costs.

"Give me them back or else!" Sheena yelled at him as she pulled out her cards threateningly.

"Unfortunately, we don't even know where they are. Apparently whoever was taking care of them decided to leave and take them with him," he informed her.

A small sigh of relief came from Sheena as she heard this news. She'd have to remember to thank Regal later for that one. "What do you need with them anyway?" she asked him.

"You'll find out in good time, but for now we'll take you pact maker," he told her. "Storm, Anna are you ready?" he asked as Storm appeared from behind him on one side, with Anna on his other side. They both looked down at the group in anticipation for what was to come. "You know what to do," he ordered them as they both jumped from the building, falling towards the ground. Just before they both hit the ground they each brought out their wings, as they soared over the ground towards the group.

"Take out the healer first," Storm ordered Anna as they both rushed towards Raine who tried to defend herself against them. Anna was able to hit her with her Leonasium attack causing her to fall backwards, landing hard on the ground from the blow. Storm was about to come in and attack her with her Rejection attack when she was violently hit from the side by Presea's Damnation attack. Fortunately, Presea couldn't bear to hit Storm with the blade of her axe, but hit her with the side of it. The blow didn't slice her, but did throw her into another pile of rubble from the building. Storm crashed into it and ended up under a pile of rocks. She managed to throw them all off of herself as she rushed back into the battle.

Raine was just getting up when Anna managed to make a U-turn and come back at her once again, hitting her with her Dark Sphere attack. Raine managed to dodge this attack and countered with her own Photon attack, hitting Anna directly. Anna slammed onto the ground from the attack, but was able to get herself back up. Raine though wasn't watching while Stomr came around from behind, managing to dodge Sheena and Presea as they tried to attack her. She hit Raine head on with her Beast attack, followed by her Rejection attack. Raine fell to the ground blacking out for the remainder of the battle.

Anna and Storm looked for their next targets. Storm had a score to settle with Presea, and Anna decided to take on Colette. Colette wasn't quite sure how to deal with the situation in front of her. She was very close to Anna and Storm and she wasn't very comfortable with fighting them. Presea; however, had gotten past those feelings after watching the two take down Raine, she had to protect the people they had left.

Presea was now definitely on the offensive as she moved after Storm seeming like she was trying to slice her in half with her axe. Storm tried her best to dodge the attacks, not really wanting to lose any of her appendages. Presea's axe managed to catch Storm in the side slightly, causing her to move back in pain and hold her side. It wasn't too deep of a cut, but she was hit nonetheless. This only increased Storm's rage as she moved toward the pink-haired woman. Storm managed to teleport behind her quickly and attack her with her Outburst attack, causing Presea to fly backwards. Presea didn't get up at first, but seemed to struggle with the action. While she was down, Storm decided to take the opportunity to prepare for her next attack as she started to chant a spell.

"Prism Sword!" Storm screamed as Presea was surrounded by rays of light as she was pierced by several blasts of bright and colorful blasts of mana from all around her. Presea dropped finally after this attack as Storm moved onto her next victim. She looked towards Sheena.

Anna was fighting with Colette, but it wasn't turning out to be much of a fight. Colette just couldn't seem to bring herself to fighting her own friends. Anna came at her and used her Agarasium attack as rings of mana and light lifted her in the air before slamming her back into the ground after absorbing her mana. Colette was about to get off when Anna finished her attack with a Leonasium attack, throwing her backwards, but Colette managed to land on her feet. Colette came back as she attacked Anna with her Angel Feathers attack as her attack caused Anna to real back in pain. Colette then began to chant her most powerful spell. Finally, she finished the spell just as Anna came up to attack her.

"Judgement!" Colette yelled as the sky grew dark and the rays of light rained down over the field. Colette wasn't able to see the outcome of her attack as Anna finished her off with her Dark Sphere attack, knocking her to the ground. Just after Colette was knocked out both Storm and Anna were hit by Colette's Attack with the attack Genis had been working on.

"Meteor Storm!" he yelled as the fiery boulders fell to the ground. Storm and Anna tried their best to dodge the attacks, but Storm was hit by a large meteor, but was able to blast it apart with her Outburst attack. Anna was hit by Colette's Judgement attack ad was knocked to the ground. Suddenly. Just as the two were about to run out of energy, they felt a surge of relief spread through them as they realized that Mithos had healed them with his powers. They both jumped up, ready to finish the battle.

Storm went after Sheena while Anna went after Genis. The half-elf was in big trouble because he couldn't gain any space between himself and Anna as she came at him quickly and swiftly. He was left to defend himself with his weapon, without any magic. Anna was able to bring him down quickly as she attacked him with her Dark Sphere attack followed by her Leonasium attack, sending him flying into a pile of rubble. She then flew at him, slamming him further into the wall by tackling him. After getting rid of Genis, Anna looked towards her mother who was trying to fight against Sheena.

Sheena threw card after card at the angel as Storm came in closer to her. Sheena was all alone and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold her off. Storm came at her with her Rejection attack, but Sheena was able to defend against it as she released her Pyre Seal attack, knocking Storm backwards considerably. Storm shook off the attack, coming back at her. Anna came in next by attacking the ninja with her Agarasium attack while Storm got ready for the final spell. Finally, Storm let loose her final attack.

"Indignation Judgement!" she called as Sheena was absorbed by an immense amount of mana, taking everything out of her, ending the battle.

Storm walked over to the ninja and picked her up, ready for the other group to come. Mithos walked over to her and whispered in her ear once again.

_Excellent job, this part of the plan will soon be complete. You will have your revenge soon._

Storm's rage flared up after he said this, leaving no trace of emotions that she felt for the friends that she had completely betrayed. Unfortunately, the Storm they all knew and loved was buried somewhere beneath this enraged surface, crying to get out.

Mithos looked out as he saw Lloyd and the others arriving as he ordered Storm to hide herself once again. Storm went behind the rubble pile as she took the unconscious Sheena with her.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I know, another cliffie, but I think I've written enough already. I wasn't really planning on the fight to be that long, but everyone had to get defeated. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews from last time. Glad that you're all enjoying this. Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10: In Her Eyes

Okay, here's the next chapter. I don't have much to say today so I'll just get on with the story. I do understand that there was a little too much Mary Sue stuff going on in the last chapter so I'll try to keep that to a minimum from now on. I have always tried to keep this story free of that. So, sorry... Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: In Her Eyes

Mithos had exactly what he wanted in front of him. He knew that he could find the children easy enough, but what he really wanted was to kill Sheena right in front of Lloyd. He had a feeling that if he killed her off he could get Origin's seal, get the Eternal Sword, and easily kill a depressed Lloyd off. What would be even more traumatic was that he would have Lloyd's own sister kill her off. He only had to wait for the Eternal Swordsman to show up for his plan to take effect. Storm was ready with the unconscious Sheena out of sight from where the group would arrive and Anna was watching for Lloyd's group with Mithos.

Not too long after defeating Sheena's group Anna and Mithos saw Lloyd's group rushing towards Altamira on their Rheiards. Mithos smiled as he watched his prey draw ever closer to him. Once the group arrived they landed their machines and walked over to where Mithos was standing. He was up on top of the destroyed hotel once again and the remaining members of Sheena's group were still unconscious on the ground. Lloyd stood strongly in front of Mithos after seeing that Sheena was no where to be found, or his children for that matter. Kratos, Yuan, and Zelos all tried to help out the others, making sure that they were actually still alive.

"Where is Sheena? What do you want from her?" Lloyd asked angrily as he pulled out his swords.

"Sheena's right here with us Lloyd. We wanted to make sure you were here to watch her die," he said as he ushered Storm over to him. Storm was holding Sheena's one arm, with her kneeling on the ground still knocked out. She held her arm up high as she pulled out her sword to kill her with.

"No, don't do it Storm! This isn't like you I know," Lloyd yelled at her.

Zelos looked up, seeing Storm and he didn't want to believe what he was seeing. This wasn't the same Storm he knew. He could see the dark look in her eyes, like she was ready to attack at any second. She showed no real emotions towards seeing any of them or from Lloyd's plea. She held her sword up higher ready to bring it down on the girl.

"Kill her now," Mithos ordered her.

"No Storm!" Zelos yelled as he watched her before she attacked Sheena, showing no feelings towards what she was about to do.

Suddenly, Storm had an arrow stuck in her shoulder where she was holding Sheena. She dropped Sheena and cried out in both pain and surprise. She fell down the building to the ground as Lloyd rushed over to her to help her out in any way he could. At least she was away from them. Storm had no idea where the arrow had come from, and neither did Mithos. They hadn't seen anyone else in the group who was ready to attack.

"Stop this now Storm!" Sutra screamed at the angel as she appeared from behind some more rubble. "It's all my fault that you're like this so you have to come back for me," she told her desperately.

Storm pulled out the arrow from her shoulder and threw it to the ground as she held onto her wound as it began to bleed.

"You dare to defy me Sutra! I thought that this is what you wanted?" he asked her angrily.

"No, this is what you want. I wanted a world without discrimination, and I thought that you could get that. All you're doing is getting revenge on those who stopped you before. Well, I think that you deserved to be defeated before. I never should have revived you," she told him.

"Well, if that's how you feel then you shall share the same fate as this pathetic group," Mithos told her as he looked to Anna and Storm. All three of them pulled out their wings as Storm and Anna went in first.

After seeing what this group had done Zelos and the others knew what needed to be done. Storm and Anna had to be stopped even if it meant fighting them. Of course, they didn't really want to kill them, but they could always fight them until they dropped.

Lloyd ran over to Anna as he decided to stop her first while the others went after Storm. Sutra also went over to fight Anna with Lloyd, she wasn't going to let him fight alone.

Storm began her fight with Kratos as they began to parry back and forth with their swords. The two of them seemed equally matched. Just as Storm would gain the upper hand, Kratos would gain more ground and back and forth. Finally, the parrying ended when Yuan came at her from the side and attacked her with his Lightning Blade attack. It was hard for him to attack her, but he knew that this wasn't his Storm. Zelos then came over and attacked her with his Sonic Thrust attack. Storm fell to her knees after receiving all these attacks. But what really did her in was when Kratos used his Grave attack as the spikes threw her into the air before landing hard on her back.

Anna wasn't fairing too well against the two powerful fighters. She tried to use her Leonasium attack against Lloyd, but he managed to block the attack well and came back with his own Beast attack. This knocked Anna backwards, but as she managed to land on her feet she was knocked to the ground by Sutra who fired a Lightning Arrow at her.

Storm managed to knock the large group around her away by using her Outburst attack, throwing them all over the place. Most of them managed to land on their feet as they came back at her. Mithos could see that their group was not a good enough match for these powerful fighters. He decided that he needed to gain an upper hand in the battle as he saw the blonde Chosen passed out in the field. He flew over to her and called Storm over who obeyed willingly. Storm got herself away from the battle by attacking them with her Rejection attack as she took the small moment to get away.

"Give us the pact maker or Storm will kill this Chosen right now," Mithos threatened as Storm pulled out her sword once again, holding it to Colette's throat.

"Storm, you can't," Zelos cried. "This isn't you. I know that the real you is in there somewhere, fighting to get out. You have to fight this," he yelled at her.

* * *

Storm was buried somewhere under her rage and was trying desperately to get out. She tried and tried but she was buried in the darkness and she wasn't even able to tell what she was doing or prevent what she was doing. Suddenly, a small light began to take form as Storm was able to see what she was doing, but just slightly. The light kept growing bigger as she heard Zelos' voice, he was calling to her, trying to get her to come out. What was she doing? His voice sounded so panicked.

_Storm, you can fight this. You can overcome this, if you just believe in yourself, and in me..., a familiar woman's voice told her. Storm recognized it soon afterwards as her mother's, always helping her in her time of need. In her time of darkness, her mother was her light._

* * *

Storm looked rather lost as she held the sword to Colette's throat, but did nothing. She didn't move at all she just stared out at the others like she had temporarily forgotten where she was.

"Storm kill her now!" Mithos ordered angrily.

_

* * *

Kill her now..., came the dark voice as her light tried to dim once again, but Storm could still hear her mother, fighting to help her through this. The two voices began to battle for dominance as Storm tried to concentrate on what was going on. She could slowly feel herself building up enough will power to control herself once again._

* * *

"No...I...won't...," Storm struggled with the words as she tried to gain control of herself once again. It was easy to see that she was still fighting her rage, but she did seem to be winning against it. Zelos' group looked up happily as they saw Storm winning against the demons inside her. She was still in there somewhere and she was trying to get out. They had to help her fight it though.

"Come on Storm, you have to fight it," Yuan called to her.

"Show us your strength," Kratos told her.

Mithos saw what was going on as well and was going to stop it before it went too far. He punched Storm hard in the face, throwing her to the ground before he began to kick her. Storm cried out in pain as she immediately fell back into her rage, her light leaving her once again.

"Don't you dare show those types of emotions, that's what causes pain," Mithos warned her before kicking her in the back once more. "Now, get up and finish off that girl," he ordered her.

"How could you do that you bastard?" Lloyd screamed at him after witnessing the horrible act that Mithos had committed.

"Leave her alone!" Zelos cried as he watched his lover hit the floor as she screamed in pain.

"No, this can't be happening," Kratos said sadly as he tried to hide back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes at the sight of his daughter.

Anna watched in horror at what was happening to her mother, but she wasn't thinking about Storm, she was thinking of herself. Anna was worried that something like that to her. Of course, Storm's pain didn't even cross her mind, but the thought of her own pain did. Anna began to wonder if it was to her advantage to remain with Cruxis.

Storm picked herself up from the ground, prepared to kill Colette. There were no emotions to stop her this time, but something else did.

"Pyre Seal!" Sheena yelled as she knocked Storm and Mithos backwards while catching Colette. She then had everyone in the group take someone from her group as she threw down something on the ground, causing both groups to disappear in a flash of smoke.

"Dammit," Mithos said in frustration. "Well, I suppose we look for the children now," he decided as they all revealed their wings to begin their hunt.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. What did you think? Well, thanks for the reviews and I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Search

Well, sorry it's been awhile since I updated, but I had to go to my college over the weekend to register for my freshman classes. I don't really know how much I can write in college, but I'll try, I promise. Anyway, thanks for all the support, and here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Search

Mithos wasn't about to let Lloyd's group get to the children before he found them. He had a big advantage over them anyway. He had an army of angels that could cover much more ground than their little group. Mithos had managed to bring the angels back into his own power by creating them into his lifeless beings once again. They were all now his servants and he was going to use them to find where the children were.

He couldn't believe that Sutra had actually deserted him. That left him with Anna and Storm, and he knew that Storm was the only one he could rely on. Even after her short episode earlier, he knew that he was still in control of her. He looked over at Storm, she was standing next to him watching the angels fly off in their separate directions.

"Where do you think they are?" he asked her as she slowly turned her head towards him, showing off her raging eyes. She still looked like she was having some sort of conflict in her mind. She always showed off her anger in her eyes, like she was still going through everything she had seen with the Derris Emblem.

"Mizuho...,"she replied simply as she turned her attention back to the angels.

"We'll send Anna, I might need you," he told her as he walked back into their new hiding place. He didn't want Lloyd's group to find them once they kidnaped the child. They were using the remains of the old Meltokio castle as their hideout. Actually, they had built underneath the remains of it so no one could find them even if they came to Meltokio. He walked through the new place until he found Anna.

"You'll be going to Mizuho, we think that the children are there. Bring both of Lloyd's children. I'm not sure which one we'll need," he told her. She stood up as she made her way to the door after giving him a nod.

"This little search is just a bump in the road. I will get what I want," Mithos said to himself as he went out once again and watched his army as they moved out across Symphonia.

* * *

"Did you see the look in her eyes?" Yuan asked the others as they tended to Raine, Genis, and Colette. They were the only ones who had not yet woken up since their attack. He received many solemn stares from the others. "I can't believe that she's really gone. I've never seen her look like that."

Before anyone else could comment on the subject, Raine began to stir as her eyes fluttered open.

"Wh...what happened? Where am I?" she asked as she looked around at the others who were all staring at her.

"We rescued you all from Mithos' attack," Kratos explained as Raine soon realized that the others from her group were still with her.

"You mean from Anna and Storm's attack. When we were attacked, Mithos was just on the sidelines, offering healing to anyone who needed it," she said bitterly to the others. "I told you we couldn't trust her."

"Look, I'm getting tired of everyone getting upset with Storm. I'm sure it's not her fault that she's the way she is right now. Who we fought...it wasn't Storm," Zelos told her his anger and agitation growing rapidly.

"Well, what could possibly cause her to act that way?" Raine asked. "I mean, didn't she have everything she'd wanted in her life. She must have just wanted to return to Cruxis," Raine concluded.

"For being a scholar, you didn't study her situation too well," Sutra told her as she appeared from behind a few of the others. Raine hadn't really noticed her before and grew worried at her appearance.

"What is she doing here!" she asked, shocked that the group would actually let in yet another enemy after what had just happened.

"Don't worry, she's with us now. She's trustworthy," Sheena comforted Raine.

"Yeah, well, that went real far last time. I'm watching you closely hunny," Raine commented, almost bitterly.

Since this conversation had started Genis and Colette had both been coming to. Lloyd, Kratos, Yuan, and Zelos all helped them get up and explained to them what had happened. They all sat up and began to listen in on the conversation beginning to take place.

"That's your choice, but I'm here to tell you that what Storm is doing is not of her own free will. Mithos used the Derris Emblem to bring out Storm's worst fears and most painful memories to increase her rage until it took her over," Sutra explained.

"Why would he want to increase her rage? I thought he wanted lifeless beings. Wouldn't she be displaying too much emotion then?" Raine asked her, intruiged by the subject already.

"Well, you see, with her rage growing inside her, so does her power. But, he hasn't left that unchecked. He used to talk to her, whisper in her ear, when the images appeared in front of her. She soon began to block out her conscious mind as he rage buried it, and his voice became her mind's voice," Sutra explained.

"So when he speaks to her, she thinks that her own mind is speaking to her? She thinks that her unconscious mind is speaking to her?" Raine asked.

"You're not as dumb as you seem to be," Sutra commented.

"So basically she's a lifeless angel that completely listens to him, but she's still got emotions? This is all so confusing," Lloyd sighed.

"But it makes sense. Mithos learned how to harness her emotions to make her more powerful, but by keeping her mind and her other feelings buried and under control, he has a lifeless being that wouldn't try to defy him," Genis commented.

"She's still in there somewhere, she's just buried under all her rage. We just need to find her and get her to listen to us, not him. That'll be hard, I mean, we were the ones that started the rage after all," Sutra told them.

"What about Anna? Did he do the same thing to her then?" Colette asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, Anna has decided to join him on her own. She's a big reason why Storm's rage increased so easily for him. Because of Anna's hatred, Storm was able to believe all of the images from the Derris Emblem," Sutra told them.

"But, why would Storm get upset with us? I mean, she shouldn't have that many fears or that many painful memories, right?" Colette asked.

"None of you really know anything about Storm. She wouldn't tell you anything about what she's been through," Yuan spat back at Raine, he was upset with everyone putting her down without knowing anything about her past. Storm had fought so hard to push forward in her life, but when people put her down when she was having a difficult time because of her past, it upset him.

"What happens now?" Presea asked Sutra.

"We have to find Kagerou, Martel, and Merlin before it's too late," Sheena burst out suddenly, as if waiting for someone to ask already.

"Why, where are they?" Genis asked anxiously.

"We don't know. Regal took them away from Altamira. It's a good thing because Mithos wants them. He would have been there first, but he didn't get them because Regal moved them. The question is, where?" Lloyd told them.

"He must have worried when we didn't return for such a long time," Raine offered.

"It's a good possibility, but we need to hurry and figure out where they are before Mithos does. Where would he take them?" Kratos asked, hoping someone in the group would get a good idea.

"What about Heimdall? Or maybe Altessa's house?" Genis threw out some suggestions.

"I know...what about Mizuho?" Sheena asked. "I mean, wouldn't he think that they'd be safer with all the ninjas?" Sheena asked.

"That's a likely choice, we should begin there," Yuan told them.

"Okay, I guess we're off to find the kids before Mithos does. If Storm does show up, we need to try and find a way to wake her up inside," Sutra told them all as they nodded before getting up and heading towards the village. Little did they know, Anna was already at the entrance.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. It's kind of a summary of everything we know so far. Plus, now we get to find out if Mizuho is really where they are. Maybe we'll find out what Mithos even wants with the kids. Well, thanks for all the reviews and I have to say thank you so much to Kararu Rinamino to all the help she's been with this story. I don't know what I'd do without you helpful ideas and support. Thanks! Oh, and Raspedra Twilight has just finished a picture of Sutra, colored and everything and I will be putting the link on my profile page. Go check it out, it's pretty awesome. Thanks for reading, please review! 


	12. Chapter 12: Separate Missions

Okay, it's time for the next chapter. Oh, and anyone who didn't already see I wrote another one-shot. It's called "Star Crossed Lovers" I hope you all enjoy it too. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and thank you to all the amazing reviewers. One hundred reviews for this story! All right!

* * *

Chapter 12: Separate Missions

Anna looked over the seemingly abandoned village, knowing that she couldn't leave any spot unchecked. She knew that something would give away whether someone was there or not. She had put her wings away before she entered the village, not wanting anyone to know about her transformation, or the fact that she was working with Cruxis. She knew she could use that to her own advantage. Suddenly, she heard the snap of a twig in the background. It was then she knew that she wasn't alone.

"It's okay, it's just me, Anna. My parents sent me here while they took on that Mithos guy. Regal, if that's you, we knew that you would probably be here after wondering where we all were for so long. Please come out if it's you," Anna called as innocently as she could. She wasn't too bad at acting either as Martel, Kagerou, and Merlin ran out from the nearby brush with Regal not too far behind them.

"Anna, you're okay!" Kagerou yelled as he gave her a big hug, followed by Martel who hugged her leg. Merlin didn't really know Anna too much so he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. Regal smiled at their reunion. Anna wasn't about to let this peace last too long though. It was already pretty late at night and Regal and the kids were about to set up for the night anyway. Anna helped them all get ready and they prepared to go to bed. Anna offered to be the first night watch.

"Don't worry Regal, I helped Mom do this while I was still traveling with them," Anna assured Regal after he commented on how she was too young to be doing something like that. "Besides, I think you've probably deserved a little bit of sleep," she added. Regal had to admit that she was right about that. He hadn't really gotten much sleep lately and he was really ready to take sleep all night.

Once Anna was sure that Regal was completely knocked out Anna walked over to where Martel and Kagerou were sleeping. She nudged them both a bit until they woke up.

"What's going on?" Martel asked as she slowly opened one eye to look at Anna.

"Regal told me that we should get out of here. He's going to come with Merlin because I can only handle you two for the time being. He's going to catch up on his sleep a little and he'll meet us there," Anna informed them.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kagerou asked suspiciously.

"We're going to Meltokio, no one would ever think of looking there. Besides, he thinks that the bad guys are starting to catch up. We'll be safe in Meltokio, there's this guy there that I met while I was with Mom he'll watch over us all," Anna assured them.

"Okay, I guess...," Kagerou finally agreed as he helped his sister get up as the three of them walked slowly out of the village. Once they were completely out Anna revealed her black and crimson wings to them. The two siblings let their jaws drop at the sight of the angel in front of them.

"Where did you get those? What's going on?" Kagerou asked as he pulled his sister back a little bit.

"It's okay. Mom and Dad have these and even Grandpa does. They showed me how to get some and maybe you guys can too someday when you're older. They're really cool and really handy when you need to get somewhere quickly. Hold onto my waist tight and I'll fly you to Meltokio. You guys don't way too much, right?" Anna asked, hoping she could hold their weight.

"We don't weigh that much," Martel said, as if she was just insulted as she put her hands on her hips. She walked up to Anna and grabbed onto her waist tightly as she looked to see what her brother would do.

Kagerou wasn't too sure about what was going on, but he did trust Anna. Plus, part of him wanted to find out more about these wings that Anna had, he wanted to see if he could get his own pair. He slowly walked over to her and ran his hand onto her wing, his hand fazing right through it.

"There's not much to feel, that's why I can make them disappear," she told him. Finally, he walked over to her and grabbed onto her waist. "Hang on tightly," she warned them as she slowly took to the sky as she tried to feel out how much they weighed. Once she got her bearings she started in the direction of Meltokio, hoping she didn't do anything that would displease Mithos.

* * *

Storm was flying over the fields around Mizuho, hoping she could find Lloyd's group. She was ordered by Yggdrasil to find them and to kill Lloyd or Sheena. He really wanted them dead, for his plan and his revenge. Storm knew that she couldn't take on their whole group when she found them, so she knew she'd have to get one of them to leave the group temporarily.

Finally, she spotted the mass of people heading towards Mizuho as she began her descent. She didn't want anyone to hear her or spot her as she followed them quite a ways behind them. Soon, they all decided to stop for the night as they set up camp. They grew worried as they looked up and saw a small group of angels fly overhead.

"Do you think that they'll find them first?" Sheena asked nervously.

"Well, they'd have to know where to look. To me it seems as if they're searching randomly for them. At least we have an idea of where they are," Yuan reassured her.

"What the hell would he want with our kids anyway?" Lloyd finally asked irritated.

"I wish that we knew," Raine answered. "I do think that the sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we get up and keep moving."

"You're right. Good night," Lloyd replied as he nestled into his sleeping bag. The others did the same as they settled in for the night.

After a few hours Storm was sure that everyone was asleep. She knew that her father and Yuan could now sleep after finding their emotions since Cruxis was broken up. She was sure then that everyone was asleep as she began to throw small stones at the sleeping Lloyd until he started to stir. He groaned as he sat up to figure out what kept hitting him when he was trying to get some rest. Storm threw one more at him and rustled the leaves around her to give him the idea. Lloyd grabbed his swords and moved in the direction that she was.

Storm got up and began to walk farther and farther away from the camp. With each step she rustled around in the brush a little more so Lloyd wouldn't lose her trail. Finally, they came to a spot that Storm decided was far enough away that someone wouldn't hear them. She stopped and waited for Lloyd to find her.

Lloyd soon came out and he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. He knew what he had to do to stop Storm, and he knew that she wouldn't listen to him.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with all the other angels?" he asked her as he raised her swords at her.

"I must kill you, it's the only way. There's no one around to help you now, it's just you and me," Storm answered as she drew her own sword.

"Don't think that I'll go easy on you," he warned her as he ran towards her. He was going to stop her, then he'd try to talk some sense into her.

Lloyd came at her strong as he attacked her hard with both swords, but she used her own to hold him back. She then pushed him off of her as she came at him with her Super Sonic Thrust attack which Lloyd backflipped quickly to dodge at the last second.

As soon as his feet hit the ground Lloyd rushed at Storm and knocked her over using his Beast attack violently, sending her crashing into the ground. She rolled just in time to miss one of Lloyd's sword making it's way into her arm. She jumped back up as the two began to clash swords once again.

This battle didn't go completely unheard as Kratos began to stir. He could sleep now, but he was by no means a deep sleeper as he woke up hearing the sound of metal on metal. He looked over to check on everyone and soon noticed that Lloyd was gone. Kratos frantically jumped up and began to call everyone around him to wake up to find Lloyd. He knew that he must be in some sort of battle, but with who he wasn't sure.

Storm was getting very tired of the little sword fight they were having and decided to get ready and end the battle permanently. She jumped backwards a few feet and came forward quickly using her Tiger Blade attack, slicing through Lloyd's defense. She then followed up her attack by using her own Beast attack, slamming Lloyd right into a nearby tree. Storm walked over to the stunned Lloyd and held her sword above his head.

"This all ends now," she said as she prepared to bring the sword down to finish off her brother when she was suddenly thrown into the air by Kratos' Grave attack. She felt all the spikes pierce her in her back as she tried to gain her footing on the way down. When she landed she didn't get too much time to relax as she barely dodged Presea's axe as she came at her with her Damnation attack.

Raine was able to hit Storm directly as she attacked her with her Photon attack, causing Storm's body to scream out in pain as she felt it rush over her body. Strom fell to the ground, but managed to look over in time to dodge a flaming arrow from Sutra that threatened to hit her.

Storm revealed her wings, not to fight though, she was ready to give in and wait until she could catch Sheena or Lloyd alone again. There was no way that she was going to take on that whole group at once. Lloyd would just have to wait.

"This isn't the last time I'll be around. I'll be back," Storm called to them as she flew away, leaving everyone to go over to Lloyd to see if he was hurt too badly. Fortunately, he wasn't actually hurt too bad, but was stunned from her Beast attack. They helped him get back to camp as they all rested for the night with Yuan and Kratos taking turns at keeping watch.

Storm flew back to Meltokio, knowing that she had failed her mission, but she knew that the plan would still be able to fall into place even with those two still alive. They were really just an added bonus to the plan. She just hoped that Anna was able to pull off her mission.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I know, you all really want to know what Mithos wants with the kids, but you'll find out soon enough. And I thought I'd give you a fight scene because I haven't written one for a couple of chapters. I hope you liked it even though it was a little short. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought. Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13: Second Thoughts

Yay! It's time for me to update. Okay, here's the next chapter. Now, it's time to find out more about Mithos' plans. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Second Thoughts

"Good work Anna, now we'll finally be able to get the Eternal Sword," Mithos said to the young girl. The two children were off in another room catching up on the sleep that they had missed. They were both very trusting towards Mithos and immediately mistook him as a friend. "Now, where's Storm?" he asked impatiently. Anna shrugged her shoulders at the seraph who seemed to be getting very upset with the tardiness of the angel.

"Well, we'll have to get ready for tomorrow. If Storm couldn't kill the Summoner or her husband then we'll have to find some other way to get Origin to cancel their pact. Now, there must be some way we can convince him that they haven't upheld their end of the deal. Then we find out if one of these kids inherited their mother's pact-making skills. Of course, if Storm did manage to kill one off then we don't even have to worry about the first part," Mithos explained as Storm flew in at the last part of the conversation.

"So Storm, did you manage to kill one of them?" he asked her. "You know, if one died the other would be easier to kill off," he added as he looked at her, already upset with how late she was.

"No, the rest of the group showed up and stopped me before I could do anything to him. I have a hard enough time fighting one of them, but I can't take on that many people. I'm sorry," she told him.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time Storm. You just had to make all of this more difficult. How do I know that you just backed out when your rage was overpowered by your other emotions. I suppose I better raise it up again," he told her as he came at her, attacking her with his Rejection attack then kicking her to the ground. He stepped on her, placing his foot on her chest as she looked up at him, her rage growing once again.

Anna watched as her mother was pinned by Mithos. She couldn't believe what went on inside of Cruxis. She definitely began to rethink her decision to join the group. She didn't want that to happen to her. She thought that her mother deserved everything she got, but what if Mithos turned some of his frustration against her. She didn't want any pain in her life. She decided then that the first chance that she got, she'd leave Mithos and her mother in Cruxis and head back to the rest of her family, at least for the time being.

"I suppose I can figure out how to get Origin to cancel the pact, but it would have been so much simpler the other way. Now, I need some ideas to show him that they haven't done their part in the pact," Mithos ordered the two angels as he let Storm up off of the ground.

"Well, there is still discrimination in the world, and pointless suffering because of it. They haven't done anything about that," Anna said as she looked over at her mother. She remembered all of this from what she had heard from Sutra before. She also knew that her mother was always talking about helping the half-elves, along with her aunt and uncle, but none of them actually got out there and did anything. They were all either too busy or too lazy to do it, or at least that's what she figured.

"Very true...I'm impressed," Mithos said as he looked to the teenager. "You will definitely be very handy around here yet," he added. Anna looked at him, knowing full well that she was soon going to be abandoning this organization.

Mithos looked over at Storm who was still getting over her attack from earlier. "You...," he began, "I have something else in mind for you," he finished with a smirk on his face. He snapped out of this when he remembered what was next on his agenda.

"Go and get the children Anna, they seem to like you the best. We're going to Heimdall to speak with Origin," he ordered her. Anna went to retrieve the kids and prepare them to meet the Summon Spirit. Mithos hoped that one of them would be able to summon him, and he hoped that their group could defeat him. He would be bringing along some extra angels just in case. Of course, their real problem would be making it into Heimdall at all. Storm wasn't welcome anymore, and the elves had put up a powerful barrier since Sutra's attacks.

* * *

"Where are our children Regal?" Sheena asked frantically as she saw Regal coming out of his hiding with only Merlin with him. Genis and Presea immediately ran to their son, happy to see that he was still safe. Sheena and Lloyd; however, were not so lucky.

"I don't know what happened. Anna came here like Storm and Zelos told her, and then they all just disappeared. I have no idea where they went. I'm sorry," Regal replied.

"Anna was here?" Zelos asked worriedly. "Did you see Storm?"

"No, it was just Anna, but why do you seem so worried about that? Why isn't Storm with you?" he asked.

"Storm was taken by Cruxis, and Anna joined them willingly," Kratos explained the situation.

"Yeah, and Mithos has been revived and he wants our kids for some reason," Lloyd added.

"Well, it seems as if he has them now," Yuan stated. Everyone looked to him, realizing that he was right. Mithos had the children and they had no idea why he wanted them or where he took them.

"Why wouldn't he be in Derris Kharlan?" Genis asked the obvious question that was on most everyone's minds.

"While we were traveling I saw that my base was deserted, not even guarded. Why wouldn't he put guards there if he was hiding the children there? Believe me, the kids aren't in Derris Kharlan," Yuan told them all.

"I believe that Sutra may have some idea about Mithos' plans and perhaps his whereabouts," Kratos said suddenly, turning towards the archer. Sutra looked around nervously as all eyes turned towards her searching desperately for answers.

"I...I don't know," Sutra replied nervously. Everyone continued to stare at her, trying to get something out of her that could be helpful.

"He said that he wanted the Eternal Sword, that's all he ever told me," she confessed.

"That helps more than you know. It also explains why they were all trying to kill Lloyd and Sheena. With them alive Mithos can't get a pact with Origin," Kratos said.

"So, that means that they're going to go to Heimdall to make a pact?" Genis asked.

"Well, it's not like any of them are really welcome there anymore," Yuan answered.

"But why does he want Kagerou and Martel?" Sheena cried, getting tired of avoiding the subject.

"I'm sure that he wants them to form a pact. Origin would never allow Mithos to make a pact with him anymore," Kratos told her.

"Well, I guess that means we have to get to Heimdall and stop them before they can form a pact," Lloyd said determinedly while trying to comfort his wife. "And we're going to stop him once and for all."

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I really hope that you like it. Sorry if this one was kind of short, but I'll try to make up for it in the next one. Maybe...hopefully... Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the last one...or more... Thanks for reading, please review! 


	14. Chapter 14: Raid

Well, here's the next chapter of the story. I think that this one is almost done and that the last one for the Dark Age series is coming up. I hope that you're all enjoying this story so far. I'm sorry to all my reviewers that I haven't been very good about replying to your reviews, but I have been super busy. Updating becomes difficult after awhile. I've got a full time job, college to get ready for, plus a second job on the weekends. It gets tough, but I want to make sure that I at least get time to update the story occasionally. Sorry if I haven't replied, but I don't know if I can. I hope one big one is good enough. Thank you so much to Raspedra Twilight, fUtUrE LlOyD, RoyalFanatic, Mez 10000, Daniel the Dragonfly, The Supreme Dragon Knight, Silvan Arrow, Kratos Wilder, and Kararu Rinamino for your reviews for the last chapter. You really have no idea how much they mean to me. Thanks and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Raid 

"Where are we going Anna?" Kagerou asked his cousin as they were flying towards Heimdall. This time Storm took Martel, helping Anna with the load.

"Well...have you ever tried to make a pact with the Summon Spirits?" Anna asked him, wondering just how much their mother had taught them.

"Well, yeah, Mom taught me and Martel, but we've never been very good at it. We haven't tried very often, but we have tried to," Kagerou replied. "But you didn't answer, where are we going?" he asked once more, determined to get an answer.

"We're going to a city of eleves. It's called Heimdall. When we get there we want you and Martel to try and form a pact with the Summon Spirit that's there. Your mom wants one of you to take over this spirit for her. It's your final test to see if you can be a summoner," Anna told him.

"Really! She thinks that we're ready to try on our own?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep, just make sure to do your best," she reminded him as they began to descend as they came upon Heimdall.

Once their group had landed Storm looked at Mithos who was obviously thinking of some way to get them all into Heimdall so they could make their way to the forest. There was a pretty large amount of mana being used to hold up the barrier around the entrance. There were two soldiers guarding the entrance that were using their magical abilities to create and maintain the barrier for the village. They would have to distract the soldiers enough to allow someone to even get close to the village.

"Storm, your family should be allowed in the village," Mithos told her. She looked at him, shaking her head.

"No, I am now a criminal of this village. I stole one of your Crystal shards from here. They will not accept me here," Storm explained to him.

Mithos thought for a few moments before replying. "Maybe we can use that as our advantage," he thought out loud as he went to Storm to explain his idea to her.

Before long Storm was right outside of the barrier. She was standing there, trying to get the attention of the guards at the entrance. After enough flying around she managed to gain the attention that she was looking for. Mithos, Kagerou, Martel, and Anna all watched from behind their hiding places as they watched their plan unfold.

"Look, it's Storm Wilder! Catch her quick before she escapes again," one of the guards yelled to the others as he pointed in Storm's direction. Storm landed on the ground and watched as their group made their way to her, letting the barrier down so they could use the man power to catch her.

Once the barrier was down, Mithos and the others rushed out and ran by them all as Storm released her wings and flying right over them in the nick of time. The guards, realizing that they had been tricked ran after the group, releasing a few Fireball and Lightning attacks on them. Mithos and Storm both took a few hits, pushing the children out of the way of the attacks, taking the attacks themselves.

More soldiers arrived at the entrance to try and stop them with man power as the magic users followed up from behind. Storm and the others were going to just fly over the foot soldiers, but the mages behind them put up another barrier in front of them. Now, the mages and Mithos' group were locked out of Heimdall. The only problem for the elves was that they had nothing protecting them in front. They were using a lot of mana just to hold a continuous barrier, that's why they had to constantly switch out guards. Storm and Anna turned around as Storm released her Bloody Lance attack on a few of them, taking what was left of their mana as they fell to the ground, weakening the barrier. Mithos was a little surprised that Storm could use such a dark attack, but he decided that it was an effect of her rage on her powers. Not only were they making her stronger, but they were allowing her to learn new powers as well. The others were attacked by Anna's Dark Sphere attack. Once the last of the mages were knocked out and the barrier was gone, Mithos' group only had to make it past the soldiers.

Storm pulled out her sword and got ready for the attack as Mithos and Anna got ready with their own powers. Storm came at one and began to exchange blows with him with her sword. They fought back and forth, her opponent beginning to become a hassle. Finally, she looked over to Mithos who was getting tired of the whole situation too. They both released their Outburst attack, knocking two of the soldiers out. Anna was using a combination of her Leonasium and Aggarasium attacks to first blow the soldiers off their feet before knocking them back with her powerful attacks.

Storm; however, didn't see as some more soldiers came up behind her, but was alerted to their presence by Martel. Storm moved to the right quickly, avoiding a fatal blow to her back, but getting a deep cut in her arm. She clutched her now bleeding arm as she attempted to fight back against the soldier. Finally, Mithos came to her aid and went behind the soldier, stabbing him the back, killing him instantly. Storm fell to one knee as she felt blood seeping through her fingers as she attempted to apply enough pressure to stop the bleeding, but not succeeding. Mithos walked to her, placing his hand over her arm. Soon, she felt a warm sensation pass over her arm that she recognized as his First Aid technique. She took her hand off her arm, seeing that it was completely healed over.

Once the rest of the soldiers were finished off the group continued into the village, none of the residences daring to go after the group. They walked into the forest without any verbal objections by any of the citizens of Heimdall.

The elder watched as Storm walked silently behind Mithos. He sadly shook his head as he quietly muttered to himself.

"If only she knew who she really was. But...she's blinded by her past...and Mithos," he sighed.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully the end of this chapter will be explained eventually, but if I don't get to it, it's because when I go to college I don't have enough time to write. If that happens I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll get to that explanation. If not, pretend it was never there or something. Sorry... Anyway, let me know what you thought. I know that it was kind of a pathetic chapter, but hopefully the next one will be better. Remember that this one is almost done! Thanks and please review to tell me what you thought. 


	15. Chapter 15: Origin

Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I have to thank Daniel the Dragonfly, Kararu Rinamino, The Supreme Dragon Knight, Silvan Arrow, Raspedra Twilight, fUtUrE LlOyD, and Mez10000 for your reviews. They mean so much to know what you thought of the chapter. Well, thanks again, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry that it took so long to update, fanfiction wouldn't let me upload this chapter for what seemed like forever. Sorry...

* * *

Chapter 15: Origin

Mithos and his group made their way through all the twists and turns of the forest as they traveled towards Origin's seal. Mithos was still running his plan through his head one more time, hoping that it would allow him access to the pact with Origin, and ultimately to the Eternal Sword. Thankfully, being a half-elf, he wouldn't have to worry about the Eternal Ring. All he had to worry about was getting Origin to form a pact with one of the young children. If Origin did agree to form a pact, he also had to worry about the fight that would soon follow. Fortunately, he had brought along three extra angels for the occasion.

Soon, the group managed to reach a small clearing the middle of the dense forest. Martel and Kagerou looked at each other, wondering what was going to happen next. Mithos was ready to see what would happen himself, but he hoped that at least one of the children would be able to form a pact. He looked to the two kids, who were both standing next to one another, too nervous to do much of anything. They had no idea what was happening, and they were starting to question Anna and Storm's intentions, especially since their Aunt Storm was acting so different.

"Are you ready for your test?" Anna asked the two. They just stared at her, wanting to just go back home and forget the whole summoner profession altogether.

"Are you sure that Mom wanted us to do this?" Kagerou asked, still not completely trustworthy.

"Of course, why wouldn't she? I mean, you'd have to do this eventually, so why not when the whole world has been taken over by Sutra and the Desians," Anna explained.

This answer seemed to satisfy the two siblings. They knew that their mom probably thought that they were too young to do this, but they also knew that in times of war and tragedy that she would want them to fight. The two stepped forward as Mithos led them to where they would form the pact. Mithos ordered Storm to come with them, he had something planned for her.

"Go ahead, step over there and he should come out. I'll help you along when he comes. Don't get nervous, you'll do just fine," Mithos told them as they both walked ahead towards a stone tablet.

As soon as they walked forward, the stone tablet in front of them began to glow. A bright flash appeared as everyone in the group looked up to see the summon spirit Origin hovering above them. He looked down at the now terrified children. Origin looked slightly confused, but understood more of the situation as he looked farther, seeing Mithos and Storm not too far away.

"What do you wish?" Origin asked.

"Tell him what you're here to do," Mithos advised the children who were frozen from fear of the terrifying creature in front of them.

"I...I'm here to form a pact with you," Kagerou stuttered.

"I am already bound by a pact," Origin informed him. Kagerou looked back at Mithos, hoping for some sort of advise.

"Tell them that you wish to cancel that pact," Mithos ordered him.

"I wish for you to cancel your pact with them, and form a new one with me," Kagerou wished.

"Under what conditions do you believe the current pact-maker to be unworthy? She has not been the pact-maker for very long," Origin asked.

At this point Mithos stepped forward, along with Anna who was behind with the angels. "Lloyd and Sheena have not upheld their end of the pact. They vowed to create a place where all can live freely. That still does not exist. Half-elves are still being discriminated against, and they're doing nothing to change it. Have you even been offered to help solve that problem?" Mithos answered for him.

"And don't forget about them vowing to make sure that no life had to be meaninglessly be sacrificed. Half-elves are still being sacrificed along with the Desians who were only trying to help their people. They broke both of their vows. They've had enough time and they've done nothing," Anna added. Origin looked at her, sensing the mana in her body. He looked over at Storm as well, trying to find out who they all were exactly.

"You," Origin said, looking at an emotionless Storm, "you have very strange mana, but I can tell that you are the daughter of Kratos. You seem to be fighting something inside, you feel frustrated, like you're trying to break out," he observed before looking over towards Anna.

"And you are her daughter. The granddaughter of Kratos. I suppose if both his daughter and granddaughter feel so strong about this issue that they would betray their friends and family then it must be true," he said. "I will test to see if you are worthy of my power." Soon, Origin was coming at their group.

Storm pulled out her sword before revealing her wings like Anna and Mithos. The other three angels flew towards their group, ready to fight with them against Origin. Origin revealed a sword for each of his four arms as he came after their group. Martel and Kagerou ran off to hide while the others went and fought again the summon spirit.

Storm came at him, attempting to take on two swords at once while two of the angels went for the other swords with their own swords. Unfortunately, Origin's sword skills proved to be too much for Storm as he knocked her sword out of her hand, throwing it back, away from their battlefield. Storm began to dodge as he continued to swing his swords at her as she tried to avoid getting something chopped off. The last angel came in and blocked the swords the best he could, giving Storm enough time to get out of the way.

The angels weren't going to last long against Origin and Mithos knew it. He ordered Storm and Anna to go in and release as many attacks as they could while he sat back and healed them when they grew tired. Anna ran over to him, attacking him with her Leonasium attack, sending him backwards a few feet, but he didn't even have to stop fighting against the angels when he was attacked. Anna began to get ready for her next attack as her mother came from behind her.

"Bloody Lance!" Storm called as she released a large amount of dark mana in the form of a sword directly into Origin. This caused him to stop a few moments, allowing the angels to get in a few hits. These minor attacks from the angels barely fazed him as he managed to resume his fighting. Soon, the group realized that Origin had knocked down one of the angels, leaving two to fight against four arms.

"Prism Sword!" Anna called as she paralled Storm's attack, only with light energy. This caused Origin to reel back again, but he resumed once again. He gained the upper hand against the two angels and managed to kill off another one, leaving one more to attempt to hold him off by himself. This battle didn't last long at all as Origin knocked down the last angel, making him able to focus his energy on Anna and Storm in front of him.

Storm came at him once again, trying to distract him while Anna attempted to hit him with another Prism Sword attack. Storm flew over Origin, just barely dodging one of his swords. When she landed on the ground, thought, she wasn't as lucky as he sliced into her, knocking her to the ground. Storm felt as the large gash in her side began to seep blood. Mithos flew in and used his Outburst attack to knock Origin back while Storm got back up and moved away. Anna continued to use her Dark Sphere and Agarasium attack while Mithos healed Storm's deep cut with his First Aid. Storm got back up and began to fight again.

When Origin saw that Storm was up and ready to fight again, he decided that their group was strong enough to handle his power as he ordered the fight to come to an end.

"You are definitely worthy of my power," he said. "Make your vow," he commanded. Martel and Kagerou came out once again. Mithos, now realizing that Kagerou was the Summoner in the family, whispered the desired vow in his ear. Kagerou looked up to Origin as he gave his answer.

"I vow to create a world where the half-elves can live in peace without worrying about being killed by humans or elves, a world where they're not at the bottom of society," Kagerou said.

"I agree to this vow, you may have my power, but first you need a seal to hold the power. Lloyd and Sheena had the Eternal Ring, but with a half-elf you don't need the ring, but you need something to hold the power," he explained.

"We shall use Storm as the seal," Mithos said as he pointed Storm out to Origin who began to put his mana in her body. Storm felt very strange at first as she felt his power enter her body. It was so powerful that it felt as if she would explode from all of the pressure building up inside. Finally, it all settled inside as the seal was made.

After the battle was over and Mithos and Storm were making the pact Anna decided to make her exit. She had done her part and now she wanted out. She flew off in the direction of Heimdall. She got about half way out of the forest when she ran into her father and the others.

"Anna, where are you going? Where are Mithos and the children?" Zelos asked.

"They're making a pact with Origin as we speak," Anna explained.

"I haven't felt anything," Sheena said. "Maybe I'm not supposed to when the pact is broken," she wondered.

Anna attempted to sneak by them and get out of the situation completely. She didn't want to be with Cruxis and she definitely didn't want to be with her family either, she wanted to be on her own. Kratos managed to snag her arm.

"You're coming with us," he told her as she obeyed him, putting away her wings and walking behind them. "You're going to show us where they are and help us get them back," he commanded her.

"Yes Grandpa," she replied submissively.

The whole group walked towards the middle of the forest, hoping to get to Origin before Mithos was able to do anything too extreme with his new powers.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. It's beginning to wind down. This story is almost over, then there is one more story for this mini series. I hope you liked this chapter and please remember to review! Thanks! 


	16. Chapter 16: The Fight

Okay, from the reviews I got for the last chapter, I see that I left you all on the edge of your seats. I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story, because to be honest I really am myself. Usually, I want to get done with a story to move onto the next one, but I'm really enjoying this one. Well, here's the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks! Oh, and for everyone who doesn't already know, I have another story I'm working on right now. It's called "Could it be Love?" Go look for it if you haven't already. It's a good change during all the darkness in this story. Plus, there's my one-shot I wrote called "Star-Crossed Lovers". I just thought I'd let everyone know. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Fight 

"Haha, I've been waiting for this for so long. Finally, Origin's power is mine, along with the Eternal Sword," Mithos laughed as the Eternal Sword appeared in front of him. He grabbed onto it, looking it over a few times. "I can feel it's power. It's as if I never even lost it," he chuckled.

"Mithos! Give us back Storm or else!" Lloyd threatened him.

"Boy, you're not a threat to me anymore. I wield the Eternal Sword now. You're no match for me," Mithos warned him as he held up the sword for him to see.

"We're too late then," Kratos pointed out. Lloyd looked at him then back at Mithos.

"Damn it," he said through gritted teeth. "We're still going to get her back though, along with the children," he told Mithos confidently.

"The girl is of no use to me now anyway. As for Storm, try if you want, but I believe that she will kill you with my help," he warned them. Lloyd's group pulled out their weapons, ready to fight one of the people that they had come to rescue. Storm stared at them all, with the same enraged eyes that she had before.

Storm pulled out her sword as she leapt out at the group. She clashed swords with Lloyd as the two began to duel. Lloyd swung at Storm as she jumped back just in time to avoid both his swords. As soon as she landed she jumped in front again, slicing into Lloyd's arm. Yuan and Zelos were coming around from both sides, hoping to hit her, but her both suddenly blocked by a barrier. They looked over and saw that Mithos was using the Eternal Sword to trap Lloyd and Storm in there together.

"Now, now don't interrupt them. It's just starting to get good. Brother vs. sister, I would never dream of hurting Martel, but Lloyd must feel differently about Storm," Mithos laughed.

"You bastard," Zelos growled at him as he and Yuan both went for the seraph.

Inside the barrier; however, two battles were going on. One was between Storm and Lloyd, the other was Storm against her rage. Being surrounded by so many people that she cared about helped Storm gain control of herself a little more than before. She could see what she was doing, but she had no control over what she was doing.

Storm and Lloyd both ran at each other, each one unleashing their Demon Fang attack. Both attacks flew into each other, causing both battlers to slide backwards. Storm revealed her wings as she came at Lloyd again. He jumped quickly to the side, releasing his Beast attack at Storm from the side throwing her into one of the trees. The tree cracked from the impact, soon toppling over. Storm looked up just in time to avoid Lloyd's sword in her side.

Yuan and Zelos were not alone as they looked behind them seeing Colette, Genis, Presea, and Raine behind them as well. Sutra, Sheena, and Kratos remained on the sidelines, ready to help Lloyd if and when the barrier disappeared. Anna wasn't really planning on helping with the battle as she watched the battle unfold in front of her.

The group went after Mithos as he noticed them coming. He knew that if he was going to fight them, he'd have to lift the barrier on Storm and Lloyd. He decided to help Storm along in her battle so she could win faster.

"Prism Sword," he called as Lloyd was trapped by the rays of light before being bombarded by tons of ray spears. Storm used this opportunity to come at him with her sword. He crisscrossed both his swords and held them above his head as her sword made contact with them. Storm began to push against Lloyd who was weakened by the last attack as he fell to one knee as he attempted to push her back. Storm was gaining the upperhand and decided to finish the battle as she used her Outburst attack on Lloyd. Lloyd flew backwards sliding along a few yards on his back. Once he stopped he didn't get back up. Mithos saw this and pulled up the barrier. Then he turned his attention to his new nuisance.

Yuan came at Mithos with his Lightning Blade attack, but Mithos swiftly teleported out of the way, showing up behind Genis instead.

"Hello buddy," Mithos said sarcastically to Genis before attacking him with his Rejection attack, throwing the warlock into the others in the group. Presea came up behind the seraph and slashed him in the back with her axe, causing him to jump back in both surprise and pain.

"Do I have to show you all why you can't win?" Mithos asked, chuckling a bit as he revealed his wings and flew into the air. He soon began to glow as the gash in his back was healed even better than he could before thanks to his new powers.

Colette had been powering up one of her own attacks while Mithos was healing himself and as soon as he was done she released her Angel Feathers attack. Mithos glared at her once the attack had finished.

"The terrible Chosen has returned," he said as he looked at her. "I don't need you anymore though, it's time to die, Bloody Lance," he called as Colette was hit with the darker version of his Prism Sword attack. Colette was thrown to the ground violently, and she, like Lloyd, didn't get back up.

Kratos decided to be the next to take on Storm. He thought that he might be able to talk some sense into her.

_Dad...please...why don't you all just leave? I don't want to hurt you like I did Lloyd. You may hate me, but I don't want to be the one to hurt you...or worse...kill you..., Storm thought._

"Storm, I know that you're in there somewhere. You have to fight this. I know that it might be hard, but you need to gain control again," Kratos said as he came at Storm with his sword in hand as they collided. They locked swords like she had done with Lloyd as he looked at her as he pushed against her. "Fight it Storm, think about who you are and what you're doing. This isn't you," he told her as he looked her in the eyes. Storm lost a small bit of ground as she began to fight more inside.

"Storm, you had better not back down and lose," Mithos warned her as Storm's body began to win against her mind once again.

She pushed back more against Kratos, gaining back the ground that she had lost. Finally, Storm pushed really hard against Kratos, causing them both to jump back away from each other. Storm then attempted to rush around her father to find the best place to attack. When she found her perfect opportunity she pulled out her sword and jumped for him. Before she could make contact she was thrown off her target as Sutra hit her mid-air with her Lightning Arrow, throwing her to the ground. Storm grabbed for the arrow which was sending pain up and down her body and pulled it out, burning her hand in the process.

Mithos used his Outburst attack against Yuan and Zelos as the two of them attempted to use a Demon Fang attack against him from both sides. Mithos was beginning to see how this battle would turn out and he wanted to change the stakes before it got to be too much for him.

"Storm, kill Anna now," he called to her. Storm immediately stopped trying to go after Sutra or Kratos and made her way towards her daughter. Anna saw what was happening and unleashed her wings, attempting to fly away.

"No, Storm don't do it," Zelos screamed out as he and Yuan left the battle with Mithos, leaving the others to distract him for awhile.

Anna attempted to use her Agarasium attack against Storm, but Storm was a master of Pronyma's attacks as she allowed herself to be caught in the trap, knowing what would be coming next. As soon as she landed she unleashed her Beast attack to meet Anna's predicted Leonasium attack. The strength of the two attacks sent both of the flying backwards. Anna was not very good at battling someone like her mother without someone else helping her. Storm pulled out her sword and began to attack in front of her, Anna managing to barely escape each slash. Anna didn't expect Storm to teleport behind her and attack her with her Rejection attack from behind as the girl fell to the ground, hitting her head and knocking her out momentarily. Storm walked over to her as she prepared for the final attack.

_No...I can't...not Anna...NO! Storm screamed in her mind as she watched her own arm lift the sword above the young girl._

Kratos and the others were running over, they didn't think that they'd make it on time though as they watched Storm lift her sword. Suddenly, Storm dropped the sword with her back away from everyone else.

"Storm, do it NOW!" Mithos screamed at her.

Storm fought as her arm began to move back towards the sword, but her mind wanted something different. Her hand trembled as she attempted to keep it back. "Get out of my head Mithos," Storm growled through her teeth as she attempted to regain control over her body.

"You can do it Storm fight him off," Zelos cheered her on, hoping she could defeat it.

_I don't think I can...I'm not strong enough. My rage has taken over. There's only one way now..., Storm thought._

"Storm...?" Kratos asked as he looked at his daughter who was still facing away from them.

"Please...you have to kill me...," Storm struggled to say.

"What? Storm, no you can do this," Kratos pleaded with her. "I won't let this happen again. I won't do it...I can't," he begged her.

"Storm, keep trying," Zelos told her. "I believe in you."

"You...you don't understand...I have control...but not for long...it's the only way...," Storm was silent for a moment, "...please...," she whispered.

Kratos dropped his sword, he wouldn't kill his own daugher, not like he killed Anna. He couldn't do it, there had to be another way. Suddenly, Storm lost her control and went for her sword again. She managed to pick it up as she went for Anna once again.

Suddenly, everything stopped for Storm. That was it for her as a sword went through her heart, killing her instantly. Origin's seal was released upon impact as Mithos' sword vanished in front of him, his power gone. Storm fell backwards into the one who had killed her, Zelos.

Zelos' eyes grew wide, realizing what he had truly done as he looked at his dead wife. Her blood was still spilling all over him. He couldn't believe what he had done, but when he saw Anna in danger he acted. Everything on the battlefield stopped as everyone looked on at the death of one of their good friends. It even seemed as if the kinder part of Mithos emerged for a moment as looked at what had happened to Storm, his adopted niece. He recovered and realized that it was a good time to leave as he took what he needed and left.

Kratos looked at Storm, his daughter's lifeless eyes staring at him. He looked over to the other group as he yelled to one of the members.

* * *

Well, that's it. This chapter and this story is over. I know, you're all going to kill me with this one, but the next one explains what happens next in the story. This is probably the biggest cliffie I've ever left you all with. Please don't kill me. Oh, and please review and tell me what you thought, besides that you want to seriously hurt me. See you at the next story. 


End file.
